Letters to Edward
by Tiffani-Amber
Summary: Open it to see the summary, please be advised that the rating may change in the future due to where I may take the story. R&R *I have just combined EPOV with BPOV so it's all one story now.* Bella/Jacob, Bella/Emmett and Bella/Edward?
1. Author's Summary

**This story is exactally what the title says, Bella writing Letters to Edward about how she is and what her and Jacob are up to, and yes this is a bella/jacob story, so bella will end up with jacob but please don't expect them to be in love in the first chapter because this is set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella in the woods so she is going to grieve over him for a while because not only does she deserve it, it is the right thing to do because it's completely unrealistic to fall in love with some one the day after the person you thought you loved leaves you in the woods, however it's not going to be months after either because that would get pretty boring trying to drag it out so it is pretty quick. Also please be advised that the content rating may change in the future because I may make thing more M rated as time goes on but for now there is nothing offensive in here. There also is not a lot of detail in it because they are letters and there is only so much detail you can include in letters with out over doing it. I would also like you to please take the time to review the story if you decide to read it and all constructive criticism is welcome but please don't flame if you really do not like it then you don't have to read it and if you fell you need to tell me how much you hate it than you can PM me please don't leave it on my story. This is the only story I am currently working on, and I have a sequal planned for this story as well so this will be my focus for a while and I will update it often, and then after both this story and the sequal are finished I plan to take another look at my other stories and try to make them a little better before I write my other story that I have planned as well, so I would really appericate it if you would take some time to read my other stories and leave you comments on them so that I can take all the comments into consideration and make them better, and I would specifically like ideas for "The New Vampires Move In" because I plan to keep the same idea that I already have for the first chapter but I am going to reformat it so again please leave all your comments. Thank you, and don't forget to watch out for the sequal to this one when it comes out. Oh and I will be posting some pictures on my page for this story.**

**Enjoy**

**Tiffani-Amber. :)**


	2. Surviving Day One

**This letter is about the day after Sam found Bella in the woods but is written the second day after.**

* * *

><p><strong>Surviving Day One<strong>

**BPOV**

Friday evening, September 2006

Dear Edward,

I think I'm getting better since you left, slowly but surely. It's not easy you know, I have these breakdowns randomly, I sob uncontrollably and it feels like my heart

is being ripped out of my chest, it hurts so bad I can't breathe. Sometimes I wish my heart really was being ripped out of my chest, so that I wouldn't have to think

about you anymore. I still love you Edward but it hurts too much to think about it. There's only one thing that seems to help, Jacob, I know crazy right? Well it's the

truth, he called me yesterday, since Sam found me in the woods two days ago he has been a little worried, I didn't answer his call, I was too upset, but then he got

worried and the next thing I knew he was at my door, Charlie let him in of course, but looking back on it now I'm glad he did. I feel bad though because I was so

rude, but being Jacob he changed my mood almost instantly, he sat next to me on the couch and we started talking, then before I knew it I felt him pick me up in his

arms and carry me up the stairs to my room, I'd fallen asleep on his chest, when he laid me down I asked him what time it was and he told me it was midnight. I was

shocked at how much time had gone by since he'd arrived, and how much I enjoyed his company. Then being typical Jacob he kissed me on the forehead and told me

he'd call me tomorrow. I smiled and closed my eyes again only to be awoken almost instantly with those pains again, Charlie is getting used to them now he doesn't

come running in every time I scream, after the pain subsided that's when I realized that the key was Jacob, the entire time he was over I didn't have one single pain,

you didn't even cross my mind. I can't believe it but I'm actually sort of excited for his call tonight, I think I'm going to tell him that I think he's my key to surviving.

Oh that's him now, well I wrote enough for today anyway.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :D<strong>


	3. Intro To Edward

**This is your intro to EPOV it explains how Edward is able to read these letters that Bella is writing to him and all his reactions. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Into to Edward<strong>

**EPOV**

_I can't believe that I had to leave my Bella that way, she was so hurt and she believed that I didn't want her. It was the most painful lie that I've ever had to tell, because I did want her, more than I've wanted anything in my entire life, but I couldn't stand to lose her and she just wasn't fit to be in my world, it was too dangerous and she was too fragile. I could have changed her. NO I won't do that to her, I will not take her soul away just so I don't have to be without her, that is selfish and I would not do that._

I thought about all of this an much more as I ran, I didn't have a plan on where I was going I was just running, and I was trying to keep it that way so Alice wouldn't know where I was. I ended up at the top of Canada about a day after I had left her, when I stopped. That's when I really started to think about where I was going and what I was going to do. I hadn't yet figured that out when I heard Alice telling everyone where I was, I didn't want that so I took off again and I somehow found myself back in our house, I wasn't sure when I had made the decision to come back here but I did.

_What are you doing here you idiot! It's only been three days and you're back here already. How in the hell do you plan on staying away from her forever if you've come back to Forks already! Why don't you just give up and go back to her. Apologize and tell her that you were just trying to protect her, that you love her more than the world, and that you'll never leave her again. If you go now you just may be able to get her to forgive you. Of course she'll forgive me, she loves me just as much as I do her, but I can't I can't do that to her. I love her and that's why I must stay away to keep her safe, maybe now she'll finally notice Mike, he will be good for her, as long as it's anybody but __**Jacob Black**__…_

The name came out as a hiss even in my mind. I knew in the back of my mind that she would probably fall for him. He never gave up on her even when I was there, but now I'm not so there is nothing standing between that dog and my eternal love. No I'm just overreacting she made it very clear that she saw him only as a friend, but that was when I was there, what if she does fall for him now that I've left.

_Just go kill him now, and you won't have to worry about it. No, she would know it was me and then she would hate me forever. What does it matter you idiot, you've already decided that you're never going back. What if I change my mind, what if I can't stay away from her? If I kill him than I can't change my mind, she'd never forgive me for that. So don't leave any evidence that it was you, don't drink his blood, make it look like he went cliff diving and hit his head on a rock. I could never keep that from her, I would be guilty, and I'd have to tell her she'd see that I was hiding something from her. Now you doubt yourself over some human. It doesn't matter I won't do that, it would hurt her even more and I can't do that to her. _

I was arguing with myself over killing that mutt and as much as I liked the idea I couldn't take the one person away from Bella who does truly care for her unconditionally and although I don't particularly like him, I know he'd never do what I have done to her. I've been in the house for all of about two minutes by this point and I was just about to leave when I noticed a small white envelope, it smelled like Alice. That couldn't be right, Alice wasn't here I'd be listening to her thoughts carefully to keep tabs on everyone, but I figured I should open it anyway just to figure out what was going on. There was a note tapped to the letter.

_Edward,_

_Thought you might want to read this._

_Alice._

I looked at the longer page, it was a letter in Alice's handwriting, but it was signed Bella…

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	4. Surviving Day One EPOV

**Surviving Day One**

**EPOV**

For the first time since 1918 I felt anxious and I think I would have broke down and cried if that were possible, the tears welled up that would never leave my eyes. I was absolutely shocked.

_Well don't just stand there read the damn thing. What could it possibly say? I hope it says that she still loves me and she wants me to come back. No, you don't want that stupid because that means she's hurting and it's all because of you. So then what do I want, for her to say that she hates me and that she never wants to see my face again? You don't know what you want so why don't you stop arguing with yourself and read the damn letter! _

'Well here goes nothing', I breathed to myself knowing that no one was around to hear me. I laughed a little bit at myself, took another deep breath that I didn't need and started to read the letter.

_**Friday Evening, September 2006**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

_This can't be good; Bella was never formal with me_. I suddenly became very nervous and knew that she was going to give me hell in this letter which would only make me feel worse but I deserved it with all that I've done to her.

_**I think I'm getting better since you left, slowly but surely. It's not easy you know, I have these breakdown randomly, I sob uncontrollably and it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, it hurts so bad I can't breathe.**_

My poor Bella. _I can't do this to her, I have to go back. Before you go jumping to conclusions finish reading the letter, you've only read two sentences the next one could be telling you off. _I shook my head at myself, I've never been this torn between my feelings and what I know if right. I feel like I'm losing my mind, I knew I loved Bella but I had no idea that she could do this to me. I had to fight the strong urge to run to her and explain how stupid I'd been but instead I continued…

_**Sometimes I wish my heart really was being ripped out of my chest, so that I wouldn't have to think about you anymore.**_

_See I told you the next sentence is telling you off, it's only going to get worse from here. No, Bella would never say that. _I started to get quite mad, I couldn't get the voices in my head to shut up one was my brain and the other was my heart but it was very infuriating.

_**I still love you Edward but it hurts too much to think about it. **_

_She still loves you and you're doing this to her what a jerk. _I was shocked she still loved me and again I had to fight to urge to run to her but I stood in my place and told myself that I would make the decision after I had read the entire letter. _That's actually a great idea. _'Well thanks I'm glad you agree.' Now I'm talking to myself great, Alice is going to see this and tell everyone I'm crazy.

_**There's only one thing that seems to help, Jacob, I know crazy right? **_

His name stood out like it filled the whole page, again my mind started racing through multiple ways of killing the dog that was already moving in on my Bella. 'Yes that is absurd Isabella; you need to stay away from that mutt.' _She's not here you idiot._

_**Well it's the truth; he called me yesterday, since Sam found me in the woods two days ago **_

I fell to my knees at the image that appeared in my head; Alice had seen the way Bella looked in the woods before Sam found her and after. I can't believe that was me that caused her that pain.

_**he has been a little worried, I didn't answer his call, I was too upset, but then he got worried and the next thing I knew he was at my door, Charlie let him in of course, but looking back on it now I'm glad he did. **_

What? She was glad he was there? Why? _Because he is her best friend and you know her feelings for him are stronger than that and she has always been happy to see him and be around him, even when you tried to stop her._

_**I feel bad though because I was so rude, **_

You should be rude Bella, he's a dog!

_**but being Jacob he changed my mood almost instantly, he sat next to me on the couch and we started talking, then before I knew it I felt him pick me up in his arms and carry me up the stairs to my room, **_

I felt a growl escape my lips. He was worse than I thought; he was trying to get with my Bella already and to try something like that, I never even…

_**I'd fallen asleep on his chest, when he laid me down I asked him what time it was and he told me it was midnight. I was shocked at how much time had gone by since he'd arrived, and how much I enjoyed his company. **_

Another growl. _Of course she enjoyed it stupid, best friend remember, and besides I'm sure it kept her mind off you._

_**Then being typical Jacob he kissed me on the forehead and told me he'd call me tomorrow. I smiled and closed my eyes again only to be awoken almost instantly with those pains again, **_

Doesn't the dog have any respect for her; she doesn't need that right now, she needs me. 'Bella' it came out in a whisper, I can't stand to have her in pain like this.

_**Charlie is getting used to them now he doesn't come running in every time I scream, after the pain subsided that's when I realized that the key was Jacob, the entire time he was over I didn't have one single pain, you didn't even cross my mind. I can't believe it but I'm actually sort of excited for his call tonight, I think I'm going to tell him that I think he's my key to surviving. Oh that's him now, well I wrote enough for today anyway.**_

My poor Bella she is so hurt , she must have hit her head in the woods to think that she's actually falling for the wolf, who I now hate even more for making her cut her letter short.

_**Bella.**_

I ran my finger over her name. She didn't even bother to put love… _It's just because she was in a hurry to talk to the dog. No, don't kid yourself it's because she's going to let go and move on; she's not going to wait around for you because you messed that all up._

I fell to my knees and if I could I would have cried myself to sleep, but that wasn't possible so I decided to go for a hut when I got the smell of a werewolf which stopped me dead in my tracks. I was then faced to face with a huge russet colored wolf with teeth bared from us both…


	5. Phone Call

**This is the next day. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Call<strong>

**BPOV**

Saturday night, September 2006

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry for cutting things short in yesterday's letter, but I was just so excited to talk to Jake, I couldn't wait any longer. It's weird how connected I feel with him

after yesterday. I feel like I'm betraying you, but you betrayed me and when I think of it that way it makes me feel better. So I told you that I thought I was going to

tell him that he was my key and I did, the conversation went great. He of course was so excited to talk to me and for once I returned the same excitement and we

talked for a little while he was telling me about his day, which he spent in his garage working on the rabbit and 'thinking about me' as he put it. When I was silent for

a second he started being his normal self by saying that he knows I'm not ready for him yet but that he will wait as long as it takes, it made me smile and I giggled a

little bit. I couldn't believe that I was laughing in the state that I've been in since he left yesterday, I'm glad I didn't have school today I don't think I would have

been able to make it through the day acting like nothing happened. Once he was done telling me about his day, he asked me about mine and I took that as my

opportunity to tell him, I told him that I'd been laying around the house in my sweats thinking about something that I realized last night all day, and to that of course

I got the response 'what's that?', I hesitated for a minute and then I just started rambling because I was nervous so I told him about the breakdowns, and that I was

glad he came over yesterday because I discovered something amazing, then I paused for a dramatic effect and he started with 'wha-' before I cut him off and said

that the whole time he was over I didn't get the pains and that you didn't even cross my mind, and I think he was a little stunned because all he said was 'oh' and

then I said 'don't you get it Jake, you're the key, my key, I need you to survive, and as long as you're here I know I can get through this!' it was silent for a minute

but then he started rambling about how much he loved me and how he would never leave me and normally I would have just zoned out not completely listening but I

was completely wrapped up in everything he was saying and when he finished I realized I was smiling and my face was flushed red. He is going to come over and

hang out for the day and its going to be just us because Charlie is going over to Billy's to watch the game. I don't know if I will ever be able to move on from this

Edward but with Jacob I think I might be able to at least be somewhat happy in my life. Well it's late and I don't want to be tired for my day with Jacob tomorrow,

goodnight Edward.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a little dry but I want to ease into Bella and Jacob and you will see why later on. :) Please R&amp;R. :D<strong>


	6. Phone Call EPOV

**Phone Call**

**EPOV**

I looked into the wolf's eyes and I knew instantly that it was Jacob Black. _This is your chance tell him that you've come back and to stay away from Bella, he won't know for sure that she isn't with you again and what's he going to do, 'Well Bella I can turn into a werewolf whenever I please and last night I ran into Edward and he said you were back together.. is it true?' No she deserves to be happy just warn him that you're watching and if he makes one wrong move you're going to make him pay._

I pulled up from my stance 'Hello, Jacob.' He snorted and growled. 'Don't worry I'm not here to fight with you or try to take Bella back. I've just come with a warning. I'm back for right now, and I'll be staying at my house for an unknown amount of time but I will be watching you and if you make one wrong move or you hurt Bella in any way, I will kill you.

_I'm not you! I would never hurt her, I love her and no matter what you say I won't let Bella go, she deserves better than you and I'm here for her I always have been. You left her so now you're going to have to deal with that! Besides I've imprinted on her and she is in love with me. _He growled in his head and out loud, I could hear the other wolves approaching. 'Just keep that in mind Jacob.' And with that I was gone. I went back to hunting and after I was full I went to the meadow and laid there for the day, after the sun had set I went back to the house. There was another letter…

_**Saturday Night, September 2006**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

Still on the formal note I see.

_**I'm sorry for cutting things short in yesterday's letter, but I was just so excited to talk to Jake, I couldn't wait any longer. It's weird how connected I feel with him after yesterday. I feel like I'm betraying you, but you betrayed me and when I think of it that way it makes me feel better. **_

_She thinks I betrayed her, how could she think that? Doesn't she know that I love her and I only did this to protect her, didn't she realize how much danger she was in with me, she doesn't belong in my world can't she see that. No she has no idea about any of this because you didn't tell her, you just ripped her heart out and stomped it into the ground, you told her you didn't want her and she wasn't good enough for you. Oh...right._

_**So I told you that I thought I was going to tell him that he was my key and I did, the conversation went great. He of course was so excited to talk to me and for once I returned that same excitement and we talked for a little while he was telling me about his day, which he spent in his garage working on the rabbit and 'thinking of me' as he put it. **_

At least he didn't tell her that I was back; I don't think I could stand to break her heart again…

_**When I was silent for a second he started being his normal self by saying that he knows I'm not ready for him yet but he will wait as long as it takes, it made me smile and I giggled a little bit. I couldn't believe that I was laughing in that state that I've been in since he left yesterday, I'm glad I didn't have school today I don't think I would have been able to make it through the day acting like nothing happened. **_

_See he's not as bad as you thought, and he is respecting her. No he's still a mutt who's trying to take your girl and you're not seriously going to sit here and let that happen are you? You've waited for her for this long and you know she is the only one that you're going to love so why aren't you fighting for her? Don't bother you heard Jacob, it's too late now he already imprinted on her and he's not going to give her up without a fight and she'd never forgive you if you hurt him. But if she tells him she doesn't love him and there's nothing he can do, then he'd still have to be her friend and you could have her. _

_**Once he was done telling me about his day, he asked me about mine and I took that as my opportunity to tell him, I told him that I'd been laying around the house in my sweats thinking about something that I realized last night all day, and to that to I of course for the response 'what's that?', I hesitated for a minute and then I started rambling because I was nervous **_

'Ma Bella, ma douce douce Bella. Oh comment je souhaite que je pourrais vous dire combien je vous aime et tout ce qui tu veux dire pour moi. Vous serez à jamais mon cœur et si je vraiment avoir un comme vous semblez le croire mon âme aussi.'

_**so I told him about the breakdowns, and that I was glad he came over yesterday because I discovered something amazing, then I paused for dramatic effect and he started with 'wha-' before I cut him off and said that the whole time he was over I didn't get the pains and that you didn't even cross my mind, and I think he was a little stunned because all he said was 'oh' **_

_What a stupid mutt, she tries to tell him something like that and he doesn't even understand. She deserves to be with someone who understands her when she talks like you not some immature child. She also deserves someone who isn't going to hurt her and who can give her a normal life, not someone who is going to rip all her family away from her just so he can spend eternity with her._

_**and then I said 'don't you get it Jake, you're the key, my key, I need you to survive, and as long as your here I know I can get through this!' It was silent for a minute but then he started rambling about how much he loved me and how he would never leave me **_

I hissed as I read those words, that stupid dog as soon as I turn my back he's trying to steal Bella away from me. _If you're so mad about it then go do something about it. While you still have a chance before she really does fall in love with him and he tell her that he imprinted on her._

_**and normally I would have just zoned out not completely listening but I was completely wrapped up in everything he was saying and when he finished I realized I was smiling and my face was flushed red.**_

_Too late…_

_**He is going to come over and hang out for the day and its going to be just us because Charlie is going over to Billy's to watch the game. I don't know if I will ever be able to move on from this Edward but with Jacob I think I might be able to at least be somewhat happy in my life. Well it's late and I don't want to be tired for my day with Jacob tomorrow, goodnight Edward.**_

_**Bella.**_

And again almost without thinking I ran my finger over her name, it sends a tinge of pain towards my frozen chest every time I hear or see her name. I love her more than life and I only wish I could show her that. _You can stupid, you know she never locks her window just run over to her house and let yourself in, wake her up and tell her, if she sends you away than leave if she doesn't than you have your life back._


	7. First Date?

**First Date?**

**BPOV**

Sunday night, September 2006

Dear Edward,

Well as you know today was the day that Jacob was coming over, to spend the day with me, and it actually worked out well because Charlie was going to suggest

that I hang out with Jacob for the day anyway, he's still worried too, he doesn't want me to go running off to you again, and I don't blame him because I seriously

consider it when Jake's not around.. but anyway I thought the day went pretty well, I decided to get dressed and do my hair so I didn't look like such a mess, and I

thought about Alice when I picked out my clothes, I pulled out my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans, my black tank top, and my pink ripped shirt, with my black

knees high boots with the fur at the top and when I looked in the mirror I knew if Alice saw me she'd be proud, especially since I was braving heels. I just decided to

straighten my hair and then made my way downstairs, and just as I got to the bottom of the stairs Jake rang the doorbell. His jaw dropped when he saw me and then

he said he thought we were staying in, and I said we are I just wanted to get dressed, I looked like a mess, he said 'Bells you always look great', I just smiled and we

went to sit on the couch to watch a movie. After about 5 minutes of staring at the stack I had we decided to put in Titanic. It got to the opening credits before we

started talking about different things because we've both seen the movie hundreds of times. We were talking and I winced a little when he almost said your name and

he quickly apologized and kissed my forehead, that made me feel better, then the growl from Jacobs stomach reminded us that it was dinner time, so I asked him

what he wanted and he said 'Oh no Bells you look to beautiful not to go out' I laughed and left Charlie a note. We went to Smugglers Landing in Port Angeles, we sat

on the waterfront side and it was beautiful, and it made Jacob look even more gorgeous than usual. We shared some steamed clams as an appetizer, for dinner Jacob

ordered a Malibu chicken sandwich with coleslaw and fries, I got smoked chicken barbeque fettuccini with bread and a Caesar side salad, and then for dessert we got

a piece of triple chocolate cake to share, the whole thing was great and totally inexpensive. We didn't talk much during dinner because the food was so delicious,

however I was attentive enough to notice our waitress flirting with Jacob, and I ignored it because he didn't even notice, but it made me so mad when she left her

number on the check, I couldn't believe she did that, but more importantly I couldn't believe that I was actually jealous, I mean it's crazy right.. I love you, Jacob is

just a friend...right..? I wish I knew where you were Edward, I could really use Alice right now, but then again if you hadn't left I wouldn't be in this situation, but the

pains are getting better I can spend about an hour away from Jake without them compared to just a few minutes. Well goodnight Edward.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :D<strong>


	8. First Date? EPOV

**First Date?**

**EPOV**

I found myself outside her house that night and I didn't even remember making the decision to go there, nor did I know what I planned to do now that I was there. Again without thinking I was outside the window that I'd sneaked into many a time before, with a hand on the glass about to push it open when I heard a vicious snarl rip through the woods, accompanied by very angry thoughts. I hissed in response

_He isn't going to attack you just go in there and talk to her now that he saw you here this is going to be your last chance, he won't leave her alone after this. _

My hand slid the window open and got a hard fist to my face, it caught me off guard and I fell landing on my feet however. I was shocked as Jacob jumped out the window, hadn't he been the wolf in the woods, if he was how'd he get inside so quickly, and if he hadn't been why hadn't I heard their thoughts? It couldn't have been Jacob so was my power just weakening, unless it was someone I didn't know could there be another wolf that I wasn't aware of?

'Who the hell do you think you are, I told you in the woods last night to stay away from **my** Bella.' He was shaking and about to change into a wolf and I was prepared for the fight that was about to come. 'You don't think I would leave her unprotected now that you were back did you?' 'This is your last chance leech if you don't leave I'm going to rip you apart.' And that was it his growl echoed off the house and Jacob Black was no longer standing in front of it, in his place there was a giant over-sized wolf ready and willing to rip my head off.

_Go ahead let him; Bella wants to be with him now. No you need to fight for her. Are you kidding me, she would kill you… wait, no she wouldn't Jacob started this fight, as long as you don't kill him then he would have to tell her the truth and she would take you back and she would hate him forever._

A low defensive warning growl came from Jacob who was now standing between me and the person I wanted to be with more than anything, and I went into a defensive crouch with a hiss. Jacob lowered his head watching me carefully trying to fuel my anger with his thoughts of Bella that I knew weren't true but it was working, I sprung towards him and I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder catching me mind air and pull me backwards which could have only been Emmett, then I could feel Jasper making everything calm, _'damn Alice'_ at that point I made the decision that I was going to rip Alice apart since I knew she would see it and get the point that I was pissed off at her. 'Come on Edward, let's go home. This is over now, and you don't want to upset Bella.' The calm voice belonged to my beloved father Carlisle. Jacob was still in his wolf form but his thoughts had calmed, 'This isn't over you mutt'. I will talk to Bella and she will be mine again.'

After I walked away with my family, Alice slowed and wanted me to do the same and then she gave me another letter. _I didn't want to give you this in front of anyone because no one knows that I've been doing this. _I nodded knowing that this was a silent conversation, I tucked the letter back into my jacket pocket, and I parted ways with my reluctant family and opened the letter once I was back inside my former home alone…

_**Sunday Night, September 2006**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Well as you know today was the day that Jacob was coming over, to spend the day with me, and it actually worked out well because Charlie was going to suggest that I hang out with Jacob for the day anyway, he's still worried too, he doesn't want me to go running off to find you again, **_

_Of course that's what he's going to tell you, because he'd never actually say that he likes Jacob better..._

_**and I don't blame him because I seriously consider it when Jake's not around…**_

A bit of a gasp escaped my lips. _She still loves you, why did you let that stupid mutt keep you from her. Of course she still has feelings for you but you missed the key part of that sentence which was __**'when Jake's not around' **_I knew the voice in my head was right well at least the one was but I didn't want to believe that, I wanted to believe the voice that represented my heart and keep the hope alive that Bella still wanted me and that I would have her back soon, but with my brain pointing out the obvious it was becoming increasingly harder to do so

_**but anyway I thought the day went pretty well, I decided to get dressed and do my hair so I didn't look like such a mess, and I thought about Alice when I picked out my clothes, I pulled out my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans, my black tank top, and my pink ripped shirt, with my black knee high boots with the fur at the top and when I looked in the mirror I knew if Alice saw me she'd be proud, especially since I was braving heels. I just decided to straighten my hair and then made my way downstairs, **_

Ah, my Bella is so beautiful; I can picture exactly how she must have looked in that outfit. Alice must have been upset and happy at the same time, I know she misses Bella and I feel bad but this is how it needs to be and she understands that, but it must have relieved her to know Bella doesn't blame her for what's happened and that she's taken up her sense of style.

_**and just as I got to the bottom of the stairs Jake rang the doorbell. His jaw dropped when he saw me and then he said he thought we were staying in, and I said we are I just wanted to get dressed, I looked like a mess, he said 'Bells you always look great',**_

_Are you really going to stand by and let the mutt move in on your Bella? What if she wants him to, what if she wants to be happy with Jacob wasn't that what this whole thing was about. Her happiness and safety, if you step in it was all for nothing and who even says that she's going to take you back? _I sighed again my brain was in conflict with me heart and my brain was winning…

_**I just smiled and we went to sit on the couch to watch a movie. After about 5 minutes of staring at the stack I had we decided to put in Titanic. It got to the opening credits before we started talking about different things because we've both seen the movie hundreds of times. We were talking and I winced a little when he almost said your name **_

_See, See! I told you she still loved you! No she's just in pain over what you did to her._

_**and he quickly apologized and kissed my forehead, that made me feel better, then the growl from Jacobs stomach reminded us that it was dinner time, so I asked him what he wanted and he said 'Oh no Bells you look to beautiful not to go out' I laughed and left Charlie a note. We went to Smugglers Landing in Port Angeles, we sat on the waterfront side and it was beautiful, and it made Jacob look even more gorgeous than usual. **_

A date, they went on a date! I slammed my fist into the wall. How could Bella go out to dinner with him, when she knows what it means to him, and then she calls him gorgeous! What has he done to her? That's not my Bella she'd never do that…right?

_**We shared some steamed clams as an appetizer, for dinner Jacob ordered a Malibu chicken sandwich with coleslaw and fries, I got smoked chicken barbeque fettuccini with bread and a Caesar side salad, and then for dessert we got a piece of triple chocolate cake to share, the whole thing was great and totally inexpensive. We didn't talk much during dinner because the food was so delicious, however I was attentive enough to notice our waitress flirting with Jacob, and I ignored it because he didn't even notice, but it made me so mad when she left her number on the check, I couldn't believe she did that, but more importantly I couldn't believe that I was actually jealous, I mean it's crazy right.. I love you, Jacobs just a friend…right..? **_

RIGHT! RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT! _You knew this was going to happen, she's had feelings for Jacob all along she just repressed them because of her feelings for you, but you knew that once she left those feelings were going to come out and she's not going to deny them anymore. No, no that's not it, she's just hurting and her heart is playing tricks on her, you could walk back into her life and those feeling's would just disappear. Oh don't kid yourself you know as well as I do that _

_**I wish I knew where you were Edward, I could really use Alice right now, but then again if you hadn't left I would be in this situation, but the pains are getting better I can spend about an hour away from Jake without them compared to just a few minutes. Well goodnight Edward.**_

Goodnight Bella…

_**Bella.**_

I wish I could just make her see that I only did this because I love her not because I don't want her and then she wouldn't be falling for the dog. No I can't do that she deserves to be happy even if it is with him, she doesn't deserve to suffer and be only because we love each other but I don't have the heart to change her to keep her safe... Or maybe I do…


	9. Back to School

**Back to School**

**BPOV**

Monday night, September 2006

Dear Edward,

Well today was the first day back at school and it was terrible, everyone kept asking me where you were and what happened and every time someone mentioned you

I got that terrible pain in my chest and it took everything I could do not to breakdown and start crying, but every time I'd recite the same old story, you moved and

decided not to pursue a long distance relationship. Jessica and Angela were really supportive, but Mike was starting to get on my nerves, he was trying to flirt with

me and I was not interested so finally I said 'I don't nor will I ever want to be with you Mike, I just went through a bad breakup and you can't even understand that,

besides I'm interested in someone else anyway!' and then I thought about it afterwards and I couldn't believe I said that I was interested in someone else, because

I'm not, well maybe Jacob but I'm still confused on that subject so it doesn't really count, but at least it got him off my back for the rest of the day, and I was holding

up pretty well until Biology that is, and that's when I freaked, the pains were so bad that I ran out of the room because I couldn't stop thinking about you...I think I'm

going to have to switch classes, I don't know if I can handle that every day, and then when I got to PE I apologized for what I said to Mike because I was pretty rude

and I told him that I still wanted to be friends and he said he was sorry too and 'it's cool' I was so relieved when the final bell rang for the day, and even more

relieved when I got outside and saw Jacob waiting for me, we both got a big grin on our face and he ran up to me and picked me up in a big bear hug, and he must

have seen how much the day effected me because he whispered in my ear 'It's ok Bells, I'm here now, Your Jacobs here now' and I don't know why but when he said

that last part my heart skipped a beat, and I smiled at the thought of him being 'My Jacob'. He must have noticed that too because he said 'remember you used to

call me that when we were younger' I smiled and shook my head in agreement. He kissed me on the cheek this time and we got in his car and we decided to go to his

house today he said he was going to teach me to how to work on cars, I was a little nervous but he told me he wouldn't let me get hurt and I believed him so I said

'Ok, but we have to stop at my house so I can change.' He smiled and waited in the car while I went inside and put on an old pair of comfortable jeans and an old

black t-shirt, and I dug my old sneakers out of the closet because I didn't care if they got dirty, and as I was on my way back downstairs I left Charlie a note and

then I put my hair up in a lose bun so it wouldn't get in the way, and of course Jacob told me I looked perfect when I got in the car. When we got to his house we

went straight to the garage and he went right to work on explaining things and said the first thing he was going to teach me was how to change a tire because he

said it was the easiest thing, so he went and got the right size tool which he told me was a ratchet and he loosened all the bolts a little bit and then told me to do the

rest and it was pretty easy, but then he wanted me to put it back on and I had trouble keeping it lined up and trying to put the bold on at the same time so Jacob had

to help me and then I got it back on pretty quick but he had to go back around and tighten them all the way. He said that was the end of the lesson for today and

that he was going to teach me something different everyday and when I told him I was excited his face just lit up, and it wasn't a complete lie because I was just in a

different way than he thought I mean working on the car was fun but it was because I was with Jacob not because I liked working on cars, although I wasn't about to

tell him that and he came running over and picked me up in a big bear hug again and kissed my cheek. I blushed and I thought about returning the kiss on his cheek

but then I thought he might take it the wrong way because I wasn't ready to acknowledge my feelings for him just yet, because yes I have figured out that they are

there but I haven't acknowledged them yet and I'm not ready to. We went inside and I ate dinner with them because Charlie had gotten my note and decided to

come over and see Billy for a little while, they were of course watching the game on ESPN, so we had some turkey and cheese sandwiches, it was nice to not have to

cook for once. When we got home Charlie went to bed and I'm going to do the same after I finish my English essay on Romeo and Juliet, which I am no longer such a

big fan of due to these recent events, therefore it's going to make it a little hard for me to right my own version of Romeo and Juliet and it's going to take a lot of

thinking so Goodnight Edward.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :D<strong>


	10. Back to School EPOV

**Back to School**

**EPOV**

I pondered the idea for awhile coming to the conclusion that I could do it, I stopped myself once when I tasted her blood there is no reason I couldn't do it again, but I also decided I would wait for the best moment to do so…

It has become a normal routine that when I come back from hunting there is a letter waiting for me, yes I have been hunting everyday even though I don't need to it passes the time and helps me to think…

_**Monday night, September 2006**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Well today was the first day back at school and it was terrible, everyone kept asking me where you were and what happened and every time someone mentioned you I got that terrible pain in my chest and it took everything I could do not to breakdown and start crying, but every time I'd recite the same old story, you moved and decided not to pursue a long distance relationship.**_

_At least she didn't tell everyone the truth about who you really were and then make you look like a complete ass. She should though you deserve it for all that you've done to her. _I am really starting to get tired of the two of you arguing with each other, it is irrevocably annoying.

_**Jessica and Angela were really supportive, but Mike was starting to get on my nerves, he was trying to flirt with me and I was not interested so finally I said 'I don't nor will I ever want to be with you Mike, I just went through a bad breakup and you can't even understand that, besides I'm interested in someone else anyway!' **_

_Typical Newton if only you were there to make him pay for what he said… Hello, did you miss that last part of that?! Bella said she has feelings for someone else. She was only saying that to get him to shut up. You know Bella is a terrible liar he would have known if she weren't telling the truth, so she has feelings for Jacob. Of course she wasn't lying she's always had feelings for Jacob but not in that way so that's why she got away with saying that… No she meant it and she's starting to figure it out, you're running out of time Edward, you have to change her tonight. You can't do that you know Jacob is going to be keeping tabs on her; he's not going to let her out of his sight. So you have to go when he's not around and that's not going to happen, yes it is he can't be with her when she's at school so get her to follow you tomorrow morning and change her… hmm what an enticing idea…you can think about it later you have a letter to read._

_**and then I thought about it afterwards and I couldn't believe I said that I was interested in someone else, because I'm not, **_

_See I told you she was lying._

_**well maybe Jacob **_

_Wrong again. _

_**but I'm still confused on that subject so it doesn't really count, **_

_Now who's wrong? _Will you two please shut up; I can't even read a sentence without you butting in. Great now I'm arguing with voices in my head, I'm officially going crazy. _All the more reason you need Bella. No all the more reason to stay away. _I said shut up; I pounded my fist again into the wall as if that would help.

_**but at least it got him off my back for the rest of the day, and I was holding up pretty well until Biology that is, and that's when I freaked, the pains were so bad that I ran out of the room because I couldn't stop thinking about you...**_

_Oh Bella, I'm so sorry dear; If only I could tell you how sorry and just make you see the truth. You ca- Don't even start._

_**I think I'm going to have to switch classes, I don't know if I can handle that every day, and then when I got to PE I apologized for what I said to Mike because I was pretty rude and I told him that I still wanted to be friends and he said he was sorry too and 'it's cool' I was so relieved when the final bell rang for the day, and even more relieved when I got outside and saw Jacob waiting for me, **_

_I wish he would just disappear, that stupid dog is the whole problem; if he wasn't around I'd already have Bella back. She's mine damn it! _

_**we both got a big grin on our face and he ran up to me and picked me up in a big bear hug, and he must have seen how much the day effected me because he whispered in my ear 'It's ok Bells, I'm here now, Your Jacobs here now' and I don't know why but when he said that last part my heart skipped a beat, and I smiled at the thought of him being 'My Jacob'. He must have noticed that too because he said 'remember you used to call me that when we were younger' I smiled and shook my head in agreement. He kissed me on the cheek this time and we got in his car and we decided to go to his house today he said he was going to teach me to how to work on cars,**_

_You have to face it Edward, she's always had a connection to Jacob, and it runs deeper than the one she has with you, much deeper. They were made for each other and she's going to figure it out sooner or later. No I will not accept that he is going to have her, she is mine and I will have her back, whatever it takes._

_**I was a little nervous but he told me he wouldn't let me get hurt and I believed him so I said 'Ok, but we have to stop at my house so I can change.' He smiled and waited in the car while I went inside and put on an old pair of comfortable jeans and an old black t-shirt, and I dug my old sneakers out of the closet because I didn't care if they got dirty, and as I was on my way back downstairs I left Charlie a note and then I put my hair up in a lose bun so it wouldn't get in the way, and of course Jacob told me I looked perfect when I got in the car. **_

_That's because you do always look perfect darling, I can at least agree with him on that. Oh how I miss her smell and the feel of her soft skin on mine, the taste of her kiss, I just miss absolutely everything about her. _

_**When we got to his house we went straight to the garage and he went right to work on explaining things and said the first thing he was going to teach me was how to change a tire because he said it was the easiest thing, so he went and got the right size tool which he told me was a ratchet and he loosened all the bolts a little bit and then told me to do the rest and it was pretty easy, but then he wanted me to put it back on and I had trouble keeping it lined up and trying to put the bold on at the same time so Jacob had to help me and then I got it back on pretty quick but he had to go back around and tighten them all the way. He said that was the end of the lesson for today and that he was going to teach me something different everyday **_

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Bella working on cars, but I also thought it could be kind of cute.

_**and when I told him I was excited his face just lit up, and it wasn't a complete lie because I was just in a different way than he thought I mean working on the car was fun but it was because I was with Jacob not because I liked working on cars, although I wasn't about to tell him that and he came running over and picked me up in a big bear hug again and kissed my cheek. I blushed and I thought about returning the kiss on his cheek **_

What?! _Told you she was going to figure it out and it turns out it was sooner rather than later. Relax it just says she thought about it that means she didn't actually do it right? I don't know if you two are finished I can continue reading and find out. You really think she'd tell you? She's told me everything else so far so why wouldn't she tell me this, after all it's not like she knows I'm actually reading these remember she's just using them as a way to vent; And a way to get over you. Oh shut up. _

_**but then I thought he might take it the wrong way because I wasn't ready to acknowledge my feelings for him just yet, because yes I have figured out that they are there but I haven't acknowledged them yet and I'm not ready to. **_

_She I told you she didn't do it. But she does however have feelings for him, she said it herself, now what are you going to do. You still have time she said she isn't ready to acknowledge them which means she still loves you, you have to go tomorrow!_

_**We went inside and I ate dinner with them because Charlie had gotten my note and decided to come over and see Billy for a little while, they were of course watching the game on ESPN, so we had some turkey and cheese sandwiches, it was nice to not have to cook for once. **_

_Although I never ate Bella's food, it must have been delicious because Charlie and Jacob always liked it, and I miss watching her cook it was almost as fascinating as watching her dream._

_**When we got home Charlie went to bed and I'm going to do the same after I finish my English essay on Romeo and Juliet, which I am no longer such a big fan of due to these recent events, therefore it's going to make it a little hard for me to right my own version of Romeo and Juliet and it's going to take a lot of thinking so Goodnight Edward.**_

_Wait to go Edward, now she hates the story she used to love, because you had to go and break her heart and self confidence like that. I can't even argue with that man he's got a point that's not cool. I didn't do it because I don't care for her, I did it because I care and I just want her to have a happy, normal, safe life, I just didn't know it was going to be this hard… _

_**Bella.**_

I miss her so much I just want her back, she was my everything and I've waited for her for centuries I just can't believe I was stupid enough to let her go. I think I'm going to go to the school tomorrow morning and I'll stay out of sight until I see her and then I'll make it so quick no one will even know. I can tell her how much I love her, how sorry I am, and how much I need her. I will beg and plead until she says yes and then I'll seal the deal by telling her that if she will take me back I'll change her that day, I'll run her to our meadow and change her then she will be like me and I'll never have to worry about losing her again because Jacob physically wouldn't be able to be with her, even if she left me, he's a wolf and they literally wouldn't be able to stand each other no matter how hard they might try and besides she'd be too preoccupied with hunting for the first few months and wrestling with Emmet that she wouldn't even have time to think about him and I wouldn't let her because I have another way in mind to keep her busy when she's not fighting Emmet. Plus she loves Alice and I could get her to come with me and Alice would convince her, and then Alice would be able to con her into going shopping all the time and I'll tell her that Esme would be so thrilled to have her as a daughter and she can't say no to her. Maybe I'll even get Jasper to use his power to make her say yes. This is going to be absolutely perfect, its fool proof there is no way this isn't going to work, but if I'm going to get Alice and Jasper I have to leave now in case they need to go hunting first…


	11. Authors Note

**I'm sorry for putting this in here but I received a review asking if this is a Bella/Jacob story and decided to answer it here in case anyone else is wondering. Yes it is, if you read my little authors notes in the chapters themselves you would see that Bella is still grieving over Edward because this takes place in New Moon after he leaves and she will become closer and closer to Jacob as time goes on and I don't want to say much more because it will give it away, but it is listed as Bella/Jacob because it is. Thank you and I promise to have a new chapter asap. :)**

**-Tiffani-Amber x3**


	12. Sleepover

**Now this letter is the first one that is different from the others, this letter is describing the day after the last letter but she is writing it the following day and from now on the letters will start to space out so they will be longer as well, and they will lead us to the sequel. Yes I already have a sequel to this one planned out, and I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first fanfic that I have published more than one chapter of and therefore is my longest. I found it fit to add that note in this one because this chapter is my longest yet, so please leave your comments, I look forward to hearing them and please don't comment about the lack of detail in this story because they are letters so I am trying to add detail without overdoing it because if you think about when you write a letter you don't add a tremendous amount of detail either. And the time has finally come for what you have all been waiting for, so you'll have to read and find out what happens in this chapter. Thanks again. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepover<strong>

**BPOV**

Wednesday morning, September 2006

Dear Edward,

Yesterday would have been a better day at school, if I didn't have to go to Biology and if I'd gotten some sleep that night. After I started writing my essay for English

I couldn't sleep the pain was just like the first day and I couldn't believe it. So when I got to English and handed in my essay it was apparently worse than I thought

because when Mr. Berty read it he had a horrified look on his face, which I sort of expected because I'm not in a very lovey kind of mood, after getting out of that

class, the day went pretty quick until Biology, I actually made it through the whole class but it was extremely difficult, and unfortunately there still aren't any spots

open in the other classes so I'm going to have to 'endure it' as you said when you tried to switch, the class seemed to drag on forever but I didn't hear a thing that

Mr. Banner said, I was too busy trying to keep from screaming and thinking about Jacob to relieve some of the pain. He picked me up from school again, I guess

that's our new routine and you would have thought that he had seen me in days because he ran up to me, picked me up, swung me around, and said 'Bella Nayeli', I

just smiled and kissed his cheek, after our moment we followed the same routine back to his house and today I was taught how to change the oil in the car, that

wasn't too hard but it was quite messy however, I didn't mind it though because I was around Jacob. We decided to eat at my house that night and I made a big pot

of cream of potato soup since it was chilly out, after dinner we were watching tv when Charlie got a call he told me that he wasn't going to be home that night so

Jacob was welcome to stay, and I'm pretty sure that was only because he still worries and it makes him feel better when Jacob is around, and that's perfectly fine

with me because it makes me feel better when Jake is around too. When I went back into the living room to tell him what Charlie said his eyes lit up and he got the

biggest smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile myself. I sat back down next to him on the couch and then the phone rang, it was Charlie he said he just talked to

Billy and they agreed that it would do us both good to take the day off from school today, that of course made things even better, I cuddled into Jacob's chest and we

talked for a while before he turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes, and we sat like that for a minute before he took a deep breath and said 'Isabella Swan

, I love you more than anything else in this world and I would do anything for you, I have always loved you and I know you are grieving but I can also see that you

love me too and I will wait as long as it takes, and you will forever be my Bella.' I was so flattered by what he said that I couldn't even say anything and then the

next thing I knew I felt his lips on mine, and at first I was shocked but then I felt warm and happy and I kissed him back. When we separated I was breathless and in

complete disbelief, I could tell he was too and after that kiss I just felt connect to Jacob even more so than before and I finally admitted to myself that I am in love

with Jacob Ephraim Black. I smiled and said 'I love you Jacob.' I have never seen anyone so happy in my entire life, he wrapped me up in the biggest hug and after

he asked me if I was sure and I reassured him with another small kiss he said 'I love you too Bells.' We cuddled for a while and then I felt myself starting to drift off

to sleep, when I felt him kiss my forehead and carry me up to my room and I opened my eyes when we got up the stairs he smiled and laid me down on my bed

when I pulled him down next to me, I was just so happy I just wanted him to hold me and never let go, because it was so perfect I was afraid that if I let go of him I

would wake up and it would all have been just a dream, that the pain would come back and I didn't want that to happen, I just wanted this moment to last forever,

and this was the first night that I have slept peacefully since you left and it was the best night of sleep I think I've ever gotten, I feel so peaceful and safe in Jacob's

arms it was like a fairytale Edward, I couldn't believe it. I finally feel completely happy again, but it's different than it was with you. Being with you was like an

addiction and unhealthy because we can't stand to be away from each other, and not that I want to be away from Jacob either but our relationship is different, it's

natural just like breathing, it's the way things should be and before this all happened I never thought that Jake would ever be more than my best friend but you made

me realize that it was possible and I think it's meant to be, so thank you Edward because without you hurting me I never would have found this love for Jacob, and I

can't wait to go spend my day with him so have a good day Edward and I'll be sure to tell you all about it later tonight when I get home. Good bye Edward.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>And now we see where this takes Jacob and Bella. :) Please R&amp;R :D<strong>


	13. Sleepover EPOV

**Sleepover**

**EPOV**

Well when I got to Alaska Alice and Jasper weren't there they are traveling so as to not make it suspicious I stayed for a little while and I had to formulate a new plan, Carlisle said that Alice and Jasper should be back by Wednesday night, so I asked my father to send them to me when they get back. So I will convince them to go with me Thursday morning but I had to get back here to see what Bella wrote to me today, I stopped and had a mountain lion on my way back, and to my surprise when I got here there wasn't a letter. I was furious and I ran over to Bella's right away, I thought that dog must have hurt her. When I got there he was inside with her and I was relieved to hear that she was fine, however Jacob's thoughts were less than pleasing as usual, I could hear the television on and if Jacob's thoughts were correct they were sitting on the couch together, then the phone rang. It was Charlie of course and he told Bella that he was going to be out late tonight, and that Jacob could stay! I was so mad that I broke the nearest tree thank god I caught it before it hit the ground or they would have known I was there. I went back to the window and just stood there watching them for a while until it started to get late and I felt better knowing that she was safe and that she was going to be mine soon enough. I was able to come back here by promising myself that I'd check on her in the morning. So I came back here and I was thinking about how everything was going to work perfecting it in my mind even the fight that I was sure would come from Jacob and the pack. Once there was no other possible complication that could come out of this I went hunting and when I got back this morning there was a letter and I sighed with relief I was worried that she wasn't going to write to me anymore I tucked it in my pocket and ran over just to check on her, she must have been in the shower because I could hear Jacobs thoughts and he was in her room, I could also hear the water of the shower running in the bathroom, after checking on her like I said I would I came back here and took out the letter…

_**Wednesday morning, September 2006**_

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**Yesterday would have been a better day at school, if I didn't have to go to Biology and if I'd gotten some sleep that night. After I started writing my essay for English I couldn't sleep the pain was just like the first day and I couldn't believe it. So when I got to English and handed in my essay it was apparently worse than I thought because when Mr. Berty read it he had a horrified look on his face, which I sort of expected because I'm not in a very lovey kind of mood, after getting out of that class, the day went pretty quick until Biology, I actually made it through the whole class but it was extremely difficult, and unfortunately there still aren't any spots open in the other classes so I'm going to have to 'endure it' as you said when you tried to switch, **_

_Oh Bella I am so glad that there weren't any other spots open because then all of this never would have happened. I still wouldn't have found my soul mate if I had switched classes, I just wish I could make you see that right now so you didn't have to wait another second in pain. I'm so sorry Bella, but I know you will forgive me._

_**the class seemed to drag on forever but I didn't hear a thing that Mr. Banner said, I was too busy trying to keep from screaming and thinking about Jacob to relieve some of the pain. He picked me up from school again, I guess that's our new routine and you would have thought that he had seen me in days because he ran up to me, picked me up, swung me around, and said 'Bella Nayeli', I just smiled and kissed his cheek, after our moment we followed the same routine back to his house**_

_Ok so I definitely have to do it in the morning if he's going to be picking her up every day and that should give me enough time to get her far enough away that no one could find us and we can be happy. Pardon the interruption Edward but I know you're a little wrapped up in your plan to notice but I think you might be a little late… you may have missed the key part of that, the one where she kissed him on the cheek in public… What she must have meant he kissed her on the cheek, she loves me not him and she wouldn't kiss him in any way especially not in public, she barley kissed me in public when I was her boyfriend._

_**and today I was taught how to change the oil in the car, that wasn't too hard but it was quite messy however, I didn't mind it though because I was around Jacob. We decided to eat at my house that night and I made a big pot of cream of potato soup since it was chilly out, after dinner we were watching tv when Charlie got a call he told me that he wasn't going to be home that night so Jacob was welcome to stay, **_

_I know I was there; at least she's not lying to me, what am I talking about Bella would never lie to me._

_**and I'm pretty sure that was only because he still worries and it makes him feel better when Jacob is around, and that's perfectly fine with me because it makes me feel better when Jake is around too. When I went back into the living room to tell him what Charlie said his eyes lit up and he got the biggest smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile myself. I sat back down next to him on the couch and then the phone rang, it was Charlie he said he just talked to Billy and they agreed that it would do us both good to take the day off from school today, that of course made things even better, I cuddled into Jacob's chest and we talked for a while before he turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes,**_

_Well since she's not going to school today that means she will definitely be there tomorrow perfect. But I don't like where this is going I know Jacob and I hope the thoughts I were hearing last night weren't in fact accurate, or I might just have to kill him._

_**and we sat like that for a minute before he took a deep breath and said 'Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything else in this world and I would do anything for you, I have always loved you and I know you are grieving but I can also see that you love me too and I will wait as long as it takes, and you will forever be my Bella.'**_

_Well at least that's over, I thought he really kissed her and worse that she kissed him back I don't know what I would have done if that would have happened. Although I am very surprised that he actually told her how he feels like that, but she will deny him like always because he hasn't yet told her that he's imprinted on her. I don't know if I like that or if I don't, because I know if he told her she wouldn't leave him but I think he's waiting because of the state that she's in and if he told her now it'd probably just push her father away… Oh the possibilities this would just be so much easier if I could read Bella's thoughts, however I have to be glad that I can at least get into Jacob's mind because I at least know a little bit. And these letters of course give me a little window into Bella's mind; I must remember to thank Alice for doing this. _

_**I was so flattered by what he said that I couldn't even say anything and then the next thing I knew I felt his lips on mine, and at first I was shocked but then I felt warm and happy and I kissed him back.**_

WHAT?! _No that is absolutely impossible she was dreaming or something she's going to tell me she was dreaming because it's not possible she would never kiss him back, because she doesn't love him she loves me! I can't believe this is happening! Calm down Edward its ok she will still take you back it might just take a little more convincing, you can do it. You're right I can, I just say I want to talk alone and take her to the meadow so even if she says no which she won't because Jasper and Alice will be there I will just turn her anyway. No you can't do that Alice and Jasper would never approve of that and neither would Carlisle, Edward you need to remember who you are. No I know who I am she just needs to remember who I am to her and that she loves me more than Jacob which will be easy for me to convince her of so I will have my Bella back, whatever the cost. Even if it means my family she is more important, she is my family and I cannot live without her._

_**When we separated I was breathless and in complete disbelief, I could tell he was too and after that kiss I just felt connect to Jacob even more so than before and I finally admitted to myself that I am in love with Jacob Ephraim Black. I smiled and said 'I love you Jacob.' I have never seen anyone so happy in my entire life, he wrapped me up in the biggest hug and after he asked me if I was sure and I reassured him with another small kiss he said 'I love you too Bells.' **_

I fell to my knees reading this and I don't have any idea how it happened but I actually started crying, they were different tears then when I was human they felt cold even against my skin, and they were more so like a solid then a liquid it only lasted a minute but my heartbreak lasting even longer. I don't even know what to say, and surprisingly I'm not mad like I thought I would have been, because I was to broken to even more. It took me what felt like forever to even muster enough strength and courage to finish reading the letter.

_**We cuddled for a while and then I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep, when I felt him kiss my forehead and carry me up to my room and I opened my eyes when we got up the stairs he smiled and laid me down on my bed when I pulled him down next to me, I was just so happy I just wanted him to hold me and never let go, because it was so perfect I was afraid that if I let go of him I would wake up and it would all have been just a dream, **_

_A small part of me knew that this wasn't going to happen but a bigger part of me wanted to believe it and so I did…hoping… _

_**that the pain would come back and I didn't want that to happen, I just wanted this moment to last forever, and this was the first night that I have slept peacefully since you left and it was the best night of sleep I think I've ever gotten, I feel so peaceful and safe in Jacob's arms it was like a fairytale Edward, I couldn't believe it. **_

_I kept telling myself that the last sentence is going to be and then I woke up from my dream, but as I just glanced down it's not. It's even possible I am crushed more than ever that she has found comfort with someone else and that of all people it's Jacob, and at the fact of how much pain she's been in and that it's all because of me._

_**I finally feel completely happy again, but it's different than it was with you. Being with you was like an addiction and unhealthy because we can't stand to be away from each other, and not that I want to be away from Jacob either but our relationship is different, it's natural just like breathing, it's the way things should be and before this all happened I never thought that Jake would ever be more than my best friend but you made me realize that it was possible and I think it's meant to be, so thank you Edward because without you hurting me I never would have found this love for Jacob, and I can't wait to go spend my day with him so have a good day Edward and I'll be sure to tell you all about it later tonight when I get home. Good bye Edward.**_

_**Bella.**_

Even though the end of the letter was the only reason that she said goodbye, it seemed more final like she was letting go of whatever feelings she had for me and putting her entire heart and soul into Jacob. No it's just because she thinks you don't want her and that she's never going to see you again and you're not thinking straight right now, you don't have anything to worry about she's going to remember everything once you talk to her tomorrow and explain that you were only trying to protect her, you just need to say it perfectly and she won't even think twice about saying yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :D<strong>


	14. New Project

**Small note: There are some pictures to go along with this story listed on my profile.**

**RATING INFORMATION DO NOT SKIP: I want everyone to be away that I am going to be describing every aspect of Jacob and Bella's relationship so it will be coming and I will clearly mark where to skip if you don't want to read about it so please don't stop reading because you think its going to get crazy, I will be sure that you are well aware of where it is. Also please be advised that their is some language in this chapter, I didn't mark it but I believe there is only one or two words so I'm sorry if I offend anyone and I hope it doesn't effect your opinion, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Project<strong>

**BPOV**

Thursday Night, September 2006

Dear Edward,

I had such a great day with Jake yesterday, it was so much fun. We decided to start a new project in his garage today since he finished the rabbit so there is empty

space and he needed a new project so we found a 1969 Mustang Boss 302 that needed some work and we decided that we're going to fix it together and he has this

idea that it will replace my truck when it's done but I'm not so sure about that. It's pretty beat up right now but I have faith in Jacob that he can get it back into great

running condition, he said that were going to have to completely replace and rebuild the entire car, so he used his engine hoist to lift that out first and he said we

would worry about that later and then he started disassembling the car piece by piece, I went inside to make us some sandwiches and when I came back he had the

entire car apart and I couldn't believe it, after we sat down and ate Jacob started naming parts that we would need for the transmission because he said that we were

going to do that first and I wrote everything down that he was saying so when he was done we could go pick them up, and we did. I never thought I could have so

much fun doing mechanic stuff but I would almost guarantee that it's because of Jacob. He put me to work as soon as we got back, we only got like a quarter of it

done because Jacob was having to show me everything that I was doing and help me but I liked it, being able to spend time with him doing something he liked was

great, and when we were done for the day he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, we just stood there like that for a few minutes and then he

turned me around so I was facing him, I could see that he was nervous, so I asked him what was wrong and he then he asked 'Bella, Would you do me the honor of

being my girlfriend?' Before I could answer two guys came walking in the garage, who were both definitely younger than Jake who seemed quite ticked off that they

showed up. They came in and said hey, but then they stopped when they saw me, that's when Jake tried to introduce us, 'Guy's this is Bella' is how he started when

they interjected 'You mean Bella Swan?' I nodded, and the shorter of the two guys who had short hair and looked pretty small, at least compared to Jacob anyway,

attempted to flirt and impress me with his introduction 'I'm Quil, Quil Ateara.' Which Jake obviously caught and somewhat of a growl came from his lips and Quil

backed up. Then the taller guy who had long hair, though not as long as Jake's and he was little bigger than Quil but still looked tiny compared to Jake, introduced

himself 'Hey, I'm Embry Call.' 'Hi, nice to meet both of you.' 'So the mustang story is true then?' I nodded again and then Quil said 'What about the part that you're

his girlfriend?' I looked to Jacob and he looked kinda nervous and I let him suffer a little bit, before turning back to Quil 'Yes, that's also true.' I smiled and walked

over to give Jake a kiss, after which his cheeks were a little red and he was smiling from ear to ear. The guys obviously thought Jake was lying when he said that

because their mouths were open and they were speechless, Jacob and I started laughing which must have snapped them out of their state of mind because they were

like 'Oh..well..uh sorry..we'll just..uh go then..bye.' And with that they were gone, then Jacob turned to me and asked if I really meant that, 'Of course I did Jake, I

love you.' 'Oh Bella, Que Quowle.' We walked to my truck and just as his kissed me it began to rain and we stood there not moving except our lips moving together in

perfect rhythm. Today I woke up from a strange dream, I was in the meadow that used to be our secret place and I was alone at first but then James was there, then

Victoria, then Laurent, they all came walking over and started circling me and I knew that this was going to be the end so I whispered I love you Jacob, and with that

he was there, but he was different he cut his hair and he grew again, he was shirtless showing off his perfect abs and a strange tattoo, I screamed for him to run but

then he phased into a wolf, he was huge, with russet brown fur, but you could still tell it was him by his eyes they were the same, soft and loving. He tore them all to

pieces before he ran into the woods and came back human, he asked me if I was ok, he kissed my forehead, and let them on fire, that's when I woke up to a bang on

my window, I sat there for a second and thought about how crazy my dream was, I mean James is dead and Jake isn't a wolf, it was crazy. Another bang on my

window brought me back to the present and I went over to find Jacob standing there so I opened the window and asked him what the hell he was doing, all I got was

'Back up, I'm coming up.' So I listened and then Jacob was standing in my room, just as he looked in my dream, I stood silent trying to find words but all I could

manage was, 'You cut your hair, got taller, got a tattoo, and now walk around shirtless, overnight..?' 'Well kinda, there's something I have to tell you Bells, but I can't

actually tell you, you have to figure it out. So I need you to think really hard about the walk on the beach when I told you that sto-' 'Jacob, I think I just had a dream

about this..You're a wolf aren't you?' 'At least now you know,' he said backing up, I stepped closer to him 'Jacob, I love you unconditionally, I don't care if you're a

wolf, you are still and always will be my Jacob.' He smiled and scooped me up in a hug, 'Thank you Bella.' We kissed but then I looked at the clock, 'Oh my god!

Jacob I have to get ready for school, and your already late you've gotta go!' He smiled, 'I have one more surprise. I transferred to Forks High, my dad and Charlie

pulled a few strings, our lockers are next to each other and we have all the same classes, so I'm going to need you to show me around so I can't leave without

you.' 'Jake that's great! Ok I'll be ready in a minute.' I dug through my closet and decided that I needed a hot outfit to go with my hot boyfriend, so I pulled out my

tightest pair of skinny jeans, and my black top with the white cheetah print sleeves and back, the one that Alice bought for me, well Alice bought everything in my

closet but anyway she bought it because she said it accented my boobs and my figure, I put on my thigh high boots, after I got dressed I went into the bathroom and

I curled my hair so it was resting just below my shoulders, did my makeup and was finally ready to go, when I went downstairs Jacob was knocking on the door and

Charlie answered it on his way out, he of course wasn't surprised to see Jacob, he waved and got in the cruiser to leave for work. It's a good thing Jacob has the

rabbit with him because otherwise we never would have made it on time, although we would have been a little more on time if he wouldn't have been staring at me

for what felt like forever when he saw me. 'Ready?' 'Yeah, Bella you look..perfect.' 'Thanks, I thought I needed a hot look to go with my stunning boyfriend.' He

smiled at the word and so did I. I have to admit it's going to take some getting used to, I mean I love it, having Jacob by my side all day every day, but everyone

stares at him all day and it bugs me, not because I think it's going to leave because I know he loves me, but because like he is mine why can't people understand

that and keep their eyes to themselves, I mean I know Jacob looks hot in his blue jeans, short hair, and that tight button down black shirt that you can see his abs

through, but can't they understand that he's taken, it's so frustrating. I know you're probably wondering how Jacob got to be in my classes since he's two years

younger, and the answer to that is the reservation schools are different so he's really only one grade behind me and I agreed to tutor him, so as long as he keeps his

grades up they will allow it. It was nice to finally get to lunch and be able to officially introduce Jacob to everyone, the girls were staring and the guys were jealous

but after a minute everything went back to normal and everyone was getting along except for me and Lauren as always, but you know how that goes, after lunch was

over I was pretty nervous because it was time for my least favorite class of the day of course and I wasn't sure it was going to go over well, Jacob must have figured

out what class was next as well because he tensed up but I grabbed his hand and by the time our fingers intertwined he was calm again. I was prepared for the hurt

that always came as we walked into the class and Jacob whispered so low that I could barely hear, 'Don't worry Bells, I'm here.' That made me relax and the pain stil

l hadn't come, and it didn't come. For the first time since you left I was able to sit through Biology and be happy about it. Jacob makes me feel complete, he is my

world now and I can't even imagine how I missed this before and how I couldn't see that he was absolutely perfect for me, I thought I belonged with you and that I

could never live without you, but Jacob has shown me that there is so much more to life than what I've been doing and I do love you Edward and I always will but

Jacob is better for me and I cannot live trying to deny that anymore, he's the love of my life Edward and I feel complete and happy for the first time since I was little,

I mean not that you didn't make me happy but like I said before this is just different, it's natural and just like breathing, and I never want to lose this feeling, but I do

wish that I could just see you and your family, because you are all still family to me and I miss you all, so please Edward come back so I can have my family, I mean

I know you and Jacob don't get along and you won't now since he's a wolf but I would like you both in my life, and if I could have one wish, since I already have

Jacob I would wish for you and your family would come back to Forks, so please Edward. Well I have get ready for bed, Jacob will be back to spend the night, once

Charlie is asleep. Night.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :D<strong>


	15. New Project EPOV

**New Project**

**EPOV**

I sat in the living room playing Bella's lullaby waiting for Alice and Jasper to show up all night and when they weren't showing I looked to Alice's thoughts for an answer and she of course knew I was doing it and 'told' me that they were sorry but they weren't going to force Bella into anything she didn't want but if she said yes on her own they would accept her just as before and if she didn't they would be here to comfort me and they hope that if she said no that it would end my suffering and I'd be able to move on. I could see that Alice was very hurt both by not being able to see Bella and by my being upset. So I ran over my new plan without Alice and Jasper to help me and made sure nothing would go wrong. I arrived at the school early to make sure I got to Bella as soon as she arrived, which would be at 6:45 a.m. because Bella's always early. When 7:00 came around, I was getting worried that something might have happened because Bella would never miss two days of school in a row unless she got herself hurt which was entirely possibly considering she had been keeping a werewolf for company. That was the only explanation because she would never be late either, and at 7:05 a.m. I heard Jacob's thoughts, which puzzled me at first but then I just figured he was dropping her off, maybe her truck broke down, after all it wasn't the most reliable truck. I'd just get to her after he left no big deal. However when he parked his car in Bella's usual spot and they both got out I was extremely puzzled, and his thoughts didn't offer any help because he was only focused on Bella's outfit, I could see why though she looked extraordinary, and I was so distracted by that I almost missed them holding hands. I was furious and couldn't think straight so I ran back home and tried not to destroy the house, when I got there Alice was waiting for me, and so was Emmett. Alice said she saw what I planned to do if Bella said no and she brought Emmett along to help hold me back if it came to that, they were both relieved that it hadn't come to that and Alice didn't need an explanation because she'd been watching and was filling Emmett in as it happened. They decided they were going to spend the day here to make sure I didn't try anything else crazy and then they tried to keep me busy so we went hunting for the day, and then Emmett and I wrestled while Alice tried to focus and figure out why Jacob was at school with Bella to give me some peace of mind, and she thought that if I found out they were boyfriend and girlfriend then I'd get over her and go back home with them and we wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, but that was just the opposite. I knew if I found out that they were really dating that I was going to freak out and I'd wait outside Bella's house until he left her alone even if it was just a second that would be all I'd need to get in to talk to her and explain everything to her and she'd fall back in love with me and forget about Jacob, because he hasn't told her that he has imprinted on her because he's not sure himself whether he has or not, so I still have a chance to get my soul back. It stated to get dark out and Alice disappeared upstairs, I was hoping she was writing the letter from Bella, I figured I've use this chance to ask her where the other one was. I found her in Jasper's and her old room, she was writing and I didn't want to interrupt her so I waited until she was done, she handed me the letter and before I opened it, I had to know where the other one was, 'Alice, I know you and Jasper were traveling but I was wondering if you'd forgotten to write the letter that night because I never got yesterdays.' 'No Edward, I didn't forget to write it.' 'Well then can I have it?' 'I don't have one.' 'Why, you said you didn't forget to write it so why wouldn't you bring it?' 'Because Edward, I don't have it because she never wrote one.' 'No that's impossible she always writes one.' 'I'm sorry I made sure I was watching her, but I think I might know why she didn't write.' 'Why?' 'She was with Jacob all day and she fell asleep when she got home then when she woke up from her nightmare that she had, Jacob was there to comfort her so she was a little preoccupied.' 'I'm going to kill that stupid mutt!' I stormed out of the room past Emmett, and opened the door, they knew that I was ready to be alone and didn't protest, they left quietly and once I was alone, I angrily opened the letter that at the time I really had no intention of reading considering it was probably going to tell me she didn't love me anymore and that she's never going to leave Jacob, and I was still puzzled by the fact that Jacob was at school with her today and I probably wouldn't get an explanation for that. I sighed and began reading,

_**Thursday Night, September 2006**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

As soon as I read that I relaxed, I'm not sure why but I think it was something about that fact that I could hear Bella saying my name like she did when we were together and it used to make me melt in an instant, I couldn't stay mad at her even for a minute, so I'm not sure how I thought I could spend the rest of eternity away from her and watching her go on with her life, find new love and live a normal life, more importantly I don't know how I thought I could deal with her dying and not being able to do anything about it. Now that I've spent these few days away from her I already can't stand it and I know that I will be completely insane before long if I don't get her back so I'm going to, I'm going to change her and nothing is going to stop me. _Calm down stupid and read the letter before you pass out._ I took a deep breath out of habit from the practice of being human, and blending in.

_**I had such a great day with Jake yesterday, it was so much fun. **_

And so ends that happiness...

_**We decided to start a new project in his garage today since he finished the rabbit so there is empty space and he needed a new project so we found a 1969 Mustang Boss 302 that needed some work and we decided that we're going to fix it together and he has this idea that it will replace my truck when it's done but I'm not so sure about that.**_

Ha, it's noble that he's trying to replace that truck of hers. At least he knows it's not safe, but he'll never get Bella to give it up, I couldn't even get her to give it up and I have the funds to get her any possible car she could possibly want.

_**It's pretty beat up right now but I have faith in Jacob that he can get it back into great running condition, he said that were going to have to completely replace and rebuild the entire car, so he used his engine hoist to lift that out first and he said we would worry about that later and then he started disassembling the car piece by piece, I went inside to make us some sandwiches and when I came back he had the entire car apart and I couldn't believe it, **_

Hmp, that's not impressive I could've had it apart before she got out of the garage.

_**after we sat down and ate Jacob started naming parts that we would need for the transmission because he said that we were going to do that first and I wrote everything down that he was saying so when he was done we could go pick them up, and we did. I never thought I could have so much fun doing mechanic stuff**_

Bella doing mechanic stuff, what is he thinking? I love her but she is a magnet for danger and hurting herself and he's going to let her work on a car..._relax Edward she's going to get bored with it and she'll just end up sitting by and watching him do all the work you know Bella_..._or she'll hurt herself before that happens because she's trying to please the stupid mutt_...Not you two again ugh!

_**but I would almost guarantee that it's because of Jacob. **_

_See I knew she was only doing it to please him, and she's going to get hurt._

_**He put me to work as soon as we got back, **_

Now he's making her work, I swear, once Bella is mine again I'm going to rip his head off.

_**we only got like a quarter of it done because Jacob was having to show me everything that I was doing and help me but I liked it, being able to spend time with him doing something he liked was great, and when we were done for the day he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, **_

A hiss came from behind my lips and I had to fight not break anymore of the house, I wanted to kill him for touching her. For the first time since 1918 my whole body felt like it was on fire and every fiber of my being wanted to protect what was mine, even if she wasn't actually mine anymore she was still my Bella.

_**we just stood there like that for a few minutes and then he turned me around so I was facing him, I could see that he was nervous, so I asked him what was wrong and he then he asked 'Bella, Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?' **_

I had the feeling that this letter wasn't going to get better so I walked outside and although the tree that is now in the stream isn't thankful that I had, I was because if I was going to get Bella back we'd be staying here for a while before rejoining my family and I didn't want to ruin the house..._I can't believe she'd betray you like that_..._why not after everything you did to her, you left her stranded in the woods_..._but wait she didn't say yes yet, you still have a chance_...that's probably the next sentence, great now I've really lost it, I'm actually talking to you two...ugh I need Bella back

_**Before I could answer two guys came walking in the garage, who were both definitely younger than Jake who seemed quite ticked off that they showed up. **_

Whoever those two guys are I must remember to thank them for saving my Bella and for pissing off that stupid dog.

_**They came in and said hey, but then they stopped when they saw me, that's when Jake tried to introduce us, 'Guy's this is Bella' is how he started when they interjected 'You mean Bella Swan?' I nodded, and the shorter of the two guys who had short hair and looked pretty small, at least compared to Jacob anyway, attempted to flirt and impress me with his introduction 'I'm Quil, Quil Ateara.' Which Jake obviously caught and somewhat of a growl came from his lips and Quil backed up.**_

He would have gotten more than a snarl from me, pissing Jacob off or not he flirted with my Bella and I won't put up with that it's bad enough having to deal with Jacob, I don't want to have to deal with anyone else .

_**Then the taller guy who had long hair, though not as long as Jake's and he was little bigger than Quil but still looked tiny compared to Jake, introduced himself 'Hey, I'm Embry Call.'**_

Now him I'll thank, at least someone has some decency in that garage.

_**'Hi, nice to meet both of you.' 'So the mustang story is true then?' I nodded again and then Quil said 'What about the part that you're his girlfriend?'**_

Oh so now he's been telling people that she's his girlfriend! I'm going to kill that stupid dog if it's the last thing I do.

_**I looked to Jacob and he looked kinda nervous and I let him suffer a little bit, before turning back to Quil 'Yes, that's also true.'**_

WHAT! _Oh you can't even be mad at her after everything you put her though don't you think she deserves to be happy you should just leave her alone and let her be happy, she's only writing these letters because she doesn't think you're getting them and it's her way of just venting and is like a little diary, and at first they were because she still loved you and she was depressed but now it's become a habit, that's the only reason she is still doing this Edward, just let her be peaceful with Jacob…No you can't do that you can't just give up like that, she's only moved on like this because you're not there for her… _I shook my head hoping that would make the stupid voices go away and I'm not sure if it worked but at least made them shut up for a second.

_**I smiled and walked over to give Jake a kiss, after which his cheeks were a little red and he was smiling from ear to ear. **_

WHAT! At that point it was still a good thing I was outside because I screamed and managed to chock the life out of three trees while reading that sentence.

_**The guys obviously thought Jake was lying when he said that because their mouths were open and they were speechless, Jacob and I started laughing which must have snapped them out of their state of mind because they were like 'Oh..well..uh sorry..we'll just..uh go then..bye.' And with that they were gone, then Jacob turned to me and asked if I really meant that, 'Of course I did Jake, I love you.' 'Oh Bella, Que Quowle.' **_

_Well there goes your chance at getting her back, she just told him that she loves him, and now it's only a matter of time before he tells her that he's imprinted on her…So all you have to do it step in before that._

_**We walked to my truck and just as his kissed me it began to rain and we stood there not moving except our lips moving together in perfect rhythm. **_

Oh what a perfect fairytale, ugh.

_**Today I woke up from a strange dream, I was in the meadow that used to be our secret place and I was alone at first but then James was there, then Victoria, then Laurent, they all came walking over and started circling me and I knew that this was going to be the end so I whispered I love you Jacob, and with that he was there, but he was different he cut his hair and he grew again, he was shirtless showing off his perfect abs and a strange tattoo, I screamed for him to run but then he phased into a wolf, he was huge, with russet brown fur, but you could still tell it was him by his eyes they were the same, soft and loving. He tore them all to pieces before he ran into the woods and came back human, he asked me if I was ok, he kissed my forehead, and lit them on fire, that's when I woke up to a bang on my window, I sat there for a second and thought about how crazy my dream was, I mean James is dead and Jake isn't a wolf, it was crazy. **_

So he just became a wolf, of course I should have noticed the change today, before he was still the same innocent Jacob but today he was taller had shorter hair, of course, man I'm stupid. _That means he was lying when he said he's already imprinted on her because he couldn't have imprinted if he wasn't even a wolf yet so you still have a chance. Bella's probably going to freak when she finds out what he is and she'll break up with him anyway…But wait a minute how could she have had that dream and know exactly what Jacob would look like both as a human and wolf after the change, she can't possibly know that…You know you actually got a point there…I know I do… _Alice…_What about Alice? Oh! _I called my sister before I could even continue the letter because I had to know. She must have known what I was going to ask because you could hear the anxiousness in her voice when she answered the phone "Hi, Edward…" "Alice what did you do." "Edward please don't be mad at me, I was just practicing with my power and I wanted to see if I could project my visions on to someone else and I saw Jacob transforming into a wolf, so I figured that would be the best thing to try and Bella was sleeping so I figured if it did work she would just think it was a dream and she did, so no harm done right? And besides I saved her from having her reoccurring nightmare again…" I sighed I couldn't be mad at my little sister "I'm glad you're figuring out your power more my dear sister." "Good Bye Edward." "Good Bye Alice."

_**Another bang on my window brought me back to the present and I went over to find Jacob standing there so I opened the window and asked him what the hell he was doing, all I got was 'Back up, I'm coming up.' So I listened and then Jacob was standing in my room, just as he looked in my dream, I stood silent trying to find words but all I could manage was, 'You cut your hair, got taller, got a tattoo, and now walk around shirtless, overnight..?''Well kinda, there's something I have to tell you Bells, but I can't actually tell you, you have to figure it out. So I need you to think really hard about the walk on the beach when I told you that sto-'' Jacob, I think I just had a dream about this…You're a wolf aren't you?''At least now you know,' he said backing up, I stepped closer to him 'Jacob, I love you unconditionally, I don't care if you're a wolf, you are still and always will be my Jacob.' **_

_I thought you said she'd break up with him…Ok so I was wrong sue me…I would but you're just a voice in Edward's head…Yeah well so are you! _Really you two, really.

_**He smiled and scooped me up in a hug, 'Thank you Bella.' We kissed but then I looked at the clock, 'Oh my god! Jacob I have to get ready for school, and your already late you've gotta go!' He smiled, 'I have one more surprise. I transferred to Forks High, my dad and Charlie pulled a few strings, our lockers are next to each other and we have all the same classes, so I'm going to need you to show me around so I can't leave without you.'' **_

_Well, at least now you know why he was there today… _Damn it now I need a totally new plan to get Bella back… _Why don't you just wait until one of the days that he's not there because he's patrolling and then you can get her back, simple stuff dude…Wow he really does need her back he can't even think of something as simple as that on his own…I know right he's losing his mind…_Thanks guys, I appreciate the vote of confidence there.

_**Jake that's great! Ok I'll be ready in a minute.' I dug through my closet and decided that I needed a hot outfit to go with my hot boyfriend, so I pulled out my tightest pair of skinny jeans, and my black top with the white cheetah print sleeves and back, the one that Alice bought for me, well Alice bought everything in my closet but anyway she bought it because she said it accented my boobs and my figure, I put on my thigh high boots, after I got dressed I went into the bathroom and I curled my hair so it was resting just below my shoulders, did my makeup and was finally ready to go, **_

I swear I felt my frozen heart skip a beat as I thought about how good Bella would have looked in that outfit. Alice really was a perfect fashion consultant for Bella; she must have been proud seeing Bella pull that together with any help. _Hey there Romeo snap out of it and finish reading the letter…_Oh right…

_**when I went downstairs Jacob was knocking on the door and Charlie answered it on his way out, he of course wasn't surprised to see Jacob, he waved and got in the cruiser to leave for work. It's a good thing Jacob has the rabbit with him because otherwise we never would have made it on time, although we would have been a little more on time if he wouldn't have been staring at me for what felt like forever when he saw me. 'Ready?' 'Yeah, Bella you look…Perfect.' 'Thanks, I thought I needed a hot look to go with my stunning boyfriend.' He smiled at the word and so did I. **_

I hissed at the word, the thought of that stupid dog dating my Bella is just absurd.

_**I have to admit it's going to take some getting used to, I mean I love it, having Jacob by my side all day every day, but everyone stares at him all day and it bugs me, not because I think he's going to leave because I know he loves me, but because like he is mine why can't people understand that and keep their eyes to themselves, I mean I know Jacob looks hot in his blue jeans, short hair, and that tight button down black shirt that you can see his abs through, but can't they understand that he's taken, it's so frustrating.**_

She never got jealous when people looked at me…

_**I know you're probably wondering how Jacob got to be in my classes since he's two years younger,**_

You know the thought hadn't actually even crossed my mind, but now that you mention it, I am a bit curious as to how that came to be. _Well maybe if you'd just read her letter you'd know that already._

_**and the answer to that is the reservation schools are different so he's really only one grade behind me and I agreed to tutor him, so as long as he keeps his grades up they will allow it. **_

_Well wasn't that nice of them…Of course they make exceptions for the chief's daughter and a different chief's son, but not a surgeon's son…Don't even try that you know you're happy that you couldn't switch classes… _You're right I am but if I had I wouldn't be in the mess…Wait what am I saying?! _Just keep reading._

_**It was nice to finally get to lunch and be able to officially introduce Jacob to everyone, the girls were staring and the guys were jealous but after a minute everything went back to normal and everyone was getting along except for me and Lauren as always, but you know how that goes, after lunch was over I was pretty nervous because it was time for my least favorite class of the day of course and I wasn't sure it was going to go over well, Jacob must have figured out what class was next as well because he tensed up but I grabbed his hand and by the time our fingers intertwined he was calm again.**_

She never held my hand in school…

_**I was prepared for the hurt that always came as we walked into the class and Jacob whispered so low that I could barely hear, 'Don't worry Bells, I'm here.' That made me relax and the pain still hadn't come and it didn't. For the first time since you left I was able to sit through Biology and be happy about it.**_

_She's getting over you more everyday you need to do something soon!_

_**Jacob makes me feel complete, he is my world now and I can't even imagine how I missed this before and how I couldn't see that he was absolutely perfect for me, I thought I belonged with you and that I could never live without you, **_

You do belong with me Isabella Swan and I can't live without you, please see that. I'm begging you…_You uh do know she can't hear you right…_Yes I do, now shut up.

_**but Jacob has shown me that there is so much more to life than what I've been doing and I do love you Edward and I always will **_

I knew it, I knew she loved me and see she said she always will, that's all the proof I need to know that I will have my Bella back in my arms soon enough…_Hey Romeo, there's almost always a but and I'm sure there's one coming up before you get ahead of yourself you should find out what the rest of the letter says…_ Another sigh and I kept reading.

_**but Jacob is better for me and I cannot live trying to deny that anymore, he's the love of my life Edward and I feel complete and happy for the first time since I was little, I mean not that you didn't make me happy but like I said before this is just different, it's natural and just like breathing, and I never want to lose this feeling, but I do wish that I could just see you and your family, because you are all still family to me and I miss you all, so please Edward come back so I can have my family,**_

See she wants me back, she said it, she told me to come back. That settles it I'm going to her house tonight and I'm going to tell her that I am back and that we can be together again. _Yes, she did say that but she said that Jacob is the love of her life and she doesn't want to lose the feeling that he gives her… _

_**I mean I know you and Jacob don't get along and you won't now since he's a wolf but I would like you both in my life, and if I could have one wish, since I already have Jacob I would wish for you and your family would come back to Forks, so please Edward. Well I have get ready for bed, Jacob will be back to spend the night, once Charlie is asleep. Night.**_

_**Bella.**_

I'm coming Bella don't you worry, I will be there soon and after you're mine again the rest of my family will be back again too. I love you Bella. _Hey are listening to us?! She just wants you as a friend; she wants Jacob as her boyfriend! Edward! _

I wasn't hearing anything that the voices in my head were saying. The only thing I was thinking about was Bella being in my arms again, I can't wait to see her, next thing I knew I was outside her house again with the eyes of a wolf staring right at me and I moved an inch to find myself nose to nose with that wolf with teeth bared and a hiss escaping my lips…

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :D<strong>


	16. A New Nightmare

**If you haven't looked at the pictures make sure you do it's very important for the mood of this chapter especially, you get a good look at my version of Bella. Also please watch for the lemons content I bold a message right before it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Nightmare<strong>

**BPOV**

Sunday Night, September 2006

Dear Edward,

Well as you know Jacob spent the night on Thursday, it was great. We were up almost all night just talking and looking at each other. He held me all night while we

slept, both peaceful and perfect. He woke me up early morning with a kiss on the forehead which told me that he was going to get his car and get ready, so I got up

and did the same, and just like normal now he was ringing the doorbell as Charlie was walking out the door and I was coming down the stairs, as we met each other

at the door we both laughed because Charlie is completely clueless about him staying the night, which I'm sure is going to happen more frequently now whenever he

doesn't have patrol. That's one thing I don't like about Jake being a werewolf, when he has to patrol, especially on the weekends because I hate not seeing him.

Although it makes me cherish the time I do get with him even more. And even though it's only been a couple days things have went back to normal at school, it

almost seems as though Jacob just replaced you and no one even seems to mention you anymore, and it's actually kinda nice. After school on Friday we went to

Jake's to work on the mustang since it wasn't a homework night, those are Tuesdays and Thursdays. We finished the transmission, and went to get the parts to start

rebuilding the motor. Then after we got back we went down to walk on the beach, and I could see there was something bothering Jake. I waited to see if he would tell

me, but when we got to our log I couldn't wait anymore, so I decided to ask 'What's wrong Jake?' 'Well..uhm' 'Spit it out, what is it.' 'Well I kinda have to patrol

tonight bu-' 'Oh, I thought you didn't have to.' 'I switched with Paul, so I could have the day off tomorrow because I have something special planned for us.' This just

confused me even more because he knew I had to work and he must have figured that out because he said 'Don't worry Bells, it's all taken care of, but it's getting

late you need to go home and get some sleep.' 'Jake it's only 8:30?' 'Yes but you will be getting up very early tomorrow so it's late, I don't want you to be tired for

tomorrow.' He didn't give me another chance to dispute the fact because he scooped me up in his arms, carried me up the beach, and put me in the car. It was the

cutest most romantic thing I have even seen Jacob do. When we got to my house Charlie was still not home, he had texted me saying that he wasn't going to be

home tonight, there was(A/N: MY story has officially reached 6,000 words not including author's notes.) a really important case he had to take care of tonight. I went

to get out of the car and Jake stopped me, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, I love that feeling, he's so warm and comfortable. Then he

carried me out of the car and upstairs to my room and laid me down on the bed, then he climbed into bed with me 'Bella, I love you more than you could ever

understand, and I've always loved you. I know you are the one for me, I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you being mine and I will never let

anything happen to you.' Then he gave me the most amazingly breath taking kiss ever! He gently lifted my head up to his, put his hand on my cheek and slowly

leaned in until his lips were on mine, we moved in perfect harmony with each other like we really were made for each other. It started out slow and sweet and slowly

got more passionate when he was gracefully asking for entrance with his tongue I of course granted it. It was the first time we've ever kissed like this and you know

that awkward experience where you're both trying to kiss different ways and your tongues get all tangled up instead of naturally dancing together? It wasn't like that

at all, we were both completely in sync with each other, which I should have expected since that's the way we always are and the way we've always been. It was so

perfect and we were so caught up in the moment we weren't thinking about anything but each other, it was like we were in our own world, and just when everything

really started to get heated off in the distance we heard a howl and it was time for him to go, we were both sad but he promised me that he'd be back as soon as the

sun came up to wake me and to get some sleep. So I decided I'd better listen, I went into the bathroom to shower and wash my face off, I went back to my room,

changed for bed and fell asleep to thoughts of Jacob running through my head. The only time I ever have nightmares anymore are when Jake isn't next to me, so I

was prepared tonight when he told me we hasn't going to be there, but this time the dream was different, I was running through the woods, feeling like something

was chasing me, I was screaming for someone, and I was just about to hit our meadow where I knew I would find Laurent and he would try to kill me, that's when

things changed as I came into the clearing you were there and your eyes were red and I couldn't believe it because that meant you were killing people again and I

knew by the look on your face that you were going to kill me although you tried to convince me differently. You said that you were sorry, that you still loved me and

you wanted me back, but you got mad when I said I didn't want you anymore because I was with Jake and I was never going to leave him, that's when you came

towards me and just as you were about to grab me Jacob came running through the woods along with the rest of the pack who were all in their wolf form, Jake was

the only one in human form, and you were so distracted with me that you didn't even hear them, and then you and Jacob started fighting, he soon changed into his

wolf form and you broke his ribs with your arms but he somehow got free from you and when he did he ripped your head off and the pack just stood there watching,

it was almost as though they were only there to step in if you killed Jacob, after the fight Jacob fell to the ground again in his human form, and he was screaming in

pain, I didn't even care that you were dead at that moment all I cared about was that the man that I love was on the ground in pain and there was nothing I could do

to help him except wait for the healing to start. Then Sam and Paul came walking out of the woods in their human form and they carried Jacob off and then I went to

chase after then but I couldn't find them, and I found myself back in the clearing standing over your lifeless body crying, but I wasn't sure if it was because of you, or

that I didn't know where Jacob was, or a little of both, and before I had time to figure it out I felt Jacob's arms around me waking me up 'Shh, it's ok I'm here now

baby. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you, I promise next time I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.' He is so sweet, I can't believe I never noticed how strong my

feelings were for him before, but then again how could I have, you had me so wrapped up in you that I didn't have time to breathe let alone consider any feelings I

might have had for Jake, which I now know existed even then. After I calmed down it was time to get ready, so I went to shower, I did my hair and make-up and by

the time I was back in the room Jake had laid my clothes out on the bed already and packed a bag for me. When I looked at the casual clothes he had picked out for

me with a confused look he said 'You don't need to be dressed up for what we're doing today, but I packed a nicer outfit for later. Oh and I packed you a bathing suit

too just in case.' 'Where a-' 'Just humor me and don't ask questions please.' I sighed but I just couldn't argue with him, he was just too adorable with that puppy dog

look on his face, he was so perfect and he just made me melt completely. So I proceeded to get dressed in my picked out clothes which were a simple pair of skinny

jeans, a brown tank top, a green v-neck sweater, and a pair of cowboy boots that I'd never seen before in my life, and Jake caught my expression with 'Surprise?' 'I

don't understand wh-' 'No questions remember.' 'Ok,' I said obviously puzzled by why everything was so secretive. Although now I can't say that I minded because

the day was absolutely perfect, he hugged me from behind and kissed my neck, then he pulled my hair up into an adorable pony tail, I was almost amazed at how

perfect it was but then I remember that he did have two sisters after all. With everything done that could be done including breakfast which I was served in bed he

carried me down the stairs and placed me into the convertible BMW M6 rental car sitting outside of my house, and I was about to complain until I saw his face, he

looked just like a child on Christmas morning that just opened what he thinks is the coolest toy in the world and I just couldn't crush that so I just went along with it

and put on my best smile, and it wasn't even as hard as I thought it was going to be because although I wasn't that happy about the unbelievable amount of money

the car most have cost him and that it was completely over the top and unnecessary it was a very beautiful car, he drove slow going through town partially to add to

my anticipation, and of course to show off to everyone who was of course watching us especially Mike who still isn't quite happy about me having found someone else

and it not being him. After we made it out of town he decided to really hit the gas, I felt like I was in the car with Jasper. We went to the beach, and decided to go

swimming in the ocean because we were 'early', it was warm and my first time in the ocean. Jacob was right by my side the whole time, he never let me go even

when the waves were crashing into us, it was fun, then we went up to the showers to wash off and change, when I came back he picked me up once again and

confused me when he headed back down to the beach, but before I got to ask what we were doing I saw two of the most beautiful stallions one white and one black

both with a star of the other color on their head, it was almost like the horses represented us in the ways that we were so different but had a piece of each other in

ourselves, he effortlessly lifted me up on the black one, he jumped up on the other and we rode them up and down the beach a few times and then we both got

down, the horses laid down and we sat next to them to watch the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen, but I think that was only because Jacob is the most

beautiful guy I've ever seen and he was right there with his arms around me, I felt like we were the only two people in the world. After the sun went down he sent

me to change, when I came back there was a beautiful dinner for two set up, he was in black dress pants, a white button down shirt, with a black tie and he had

picked out a long very simple white dress with silver flowered strap that went from my left shoulder down and across to my right side with a slit that went half way up

my right calf, it was very beautiful. The table and chairs were dark wood; there were tiki torches that were set up around the table in a heart that matched the table.

There was a white table cloth draped perfectly over the table and the center piece was made up of a candle and a beautiful bouquet of white roses, we drank

sparkling grape juice, considering Jake was way too young to drink champagne, and he had made a plate of spaghetti with red sauce for us to share, it was more

romantic than any dinner in the movies. Since I've admitted my feelings to Jacob my life's been like a fairytale. After we were finished I decided I would be allowed to

ask questions so I did. 'Jake this was the most wonderful and perfect day I've ever had and I'm so glad I spent it with you, but why did you do something this

extravagant?' 'I wanted to make sure everything was exactly perfect for this.' But before I could ask what he meant he got down on one knee and pulled out a box

with the perfect ring, Jake knew me so well because it was exactly me, it was white gold with a thin band and one simple diamond in the center, 'Isabella Marie Swan,

I love you with all my heart, and I could never picture my life without you. I have loved you since the day we met and I promise I will love you forever and I would be

the luckiest man on this earth if you'd do me the honor of marrying me.' I felt the heat beginning to show itself on my face and the tears coming to my eyes. 'Jake I

am so lucky to have you, I don't deserve someone as special and sweet as you, but I do have you and you make me happier than anyone ever has, I can't believe it

took me so long to figure out that I needed you, but now that I know that I promise I'll never let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jacob Black.'

The biggest Jacob grin I have ever seen appeared across his face, 'So is that a yes?' 'Of course silly.' 'Oh thank you Bella!' He scooped me up in his arms, swung me

around and kissed me so perfectly. It was like magic because this time he asked for entrance with his tongue dancing on my lips and when I granted it there was like

an explosion of passion, our tongues danced perfectly together for five minutes before we separated to breathe. I couldn't believe it; I said yes to Jake, we were

going to get married. That was the happiest day of my entire life so far. We talked for a while after that and we decided that we would get married on January 3rd,

2007 because we figured it was be a nice little inside joke since that's when the full wolf moon occurs. When we got home that night it was late but Charlie was still

awake and we told him, to my complete surprise he didn't explode or try to blow Jacob to pieces, instead he was perfectly happy and excited. He asked why we

decided to wait so long for the wedding and I was totally shocked, I also didn't have any clue what to say because it's not like we could have told him the real reason,

thankfully the phone rang and he had to go out on an emergency call that made him completely forget what we were talking about. Before he ran out the door he

remembered to tell us that Jake was welcome to stay the night again, although Charlie had no idea that Jacob stayed every night that he wasn't on patrol because he

came in through the window after he was sleeping. Although I had a feeling that night was going to be different and it was. We went up to my room and left Jacob to

go take a quick shower, it was the quickest shower I've ever taken because I was too excited to get back to Jake. I was surprised when I walked into my room, I only

had my towel on and Jake usually laid my clothes out for me but sitting on my bed tonight was something I've never seen before, it was a tiny strapless black and

white dress, there was black lace about an inch thick at the top of my breasts and it circled them perfectly then continued down each side of my stomach, around my

waist, and met in the middle at a little black bow, the rest was white, the sides were see-through and just under the bow there as about two inches of a ruffle skirt

that hide my matching white thong in the front but completely left my ass exposed. I wasn't completely sure of what to think of it, it was simple in a way but it also

looked like something Alice would have picked out and I was tempted to ask Jake if she really did but I figured that would upset him, so instead I put on a smile and

tried it on. It fit the way it was supposed to and I felt like I was dressed in Rosalie's clothes but I actually liked it, whoever picked this out whether it was really Jake

or Alice they sure knew my body type because it accented and hugged all the right places making me look flawless. 'Wow Alice was right.' I looked at him confused

and he blushed a little bit, 'What do you mean Alice?' 'Well...She kinda helped me pick it out.' I just looked at him somewhat stunned, and then she came through the

door. Alice came back Edward! I'm sure you knew that already but I was so shocked. 'I told you she'd look great.' 'Yeah, I'm sorry I doubted you.' She smiled and

came over to hug me, 'Alice! I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here? You didn't move back did you?' 'I'm glad to see you too Bella, and I'm back because I

saw Jacob's romantic evening he had planned for you and I thought he could use some of my expertise, and to answer your third question, not completely. Jasper

and I decided to come back just for a little while it's not permanent and the rest of us aren't coming back.' 'Oh..Ok.' 'I thought you'd be glad to see her Bells?' 'I am

and I'm glad she's staying for a little while. I'm also glad that he isn't back, I don't know how well that would go over, how he would take the engagement but I was

hoping to see Emmett, I miss him you know, he's always treated me like his little sister and I really liked it, that's all.' 'Surprise!' I heard his booming voice yell and I

knew right away who it was. 'You didn't think I'd pass on a chance to see my little sis did you?' He said picking me up, and then gently setting me back down. 'Oh

Emmett I'm so glad you're here, this has just made this day perfect.' 'Well I'm going to stay for a few days too but it looks a bit like we were interrupting

something..maybe we should go Alice.' I had completely forgotten what I was wearing and I felt the heat rising to my face once again as I finally remember and

found that Emmett was staring. 'I'm sorry!' I jumped into my bed and wrapped the blanket around me as quickly as I could manage, and Emmett chuckled a bit as

always when I embarrass myself, he was still looking at me and then I heard a slight growl escape Jacob's lips, and that seemed to bring Emmett back to reality and I

think he would have blushed if it would have been possible for him to do so, 'Er, sorry Jake. Well Alice why don't we let them be. Have fun Bella, see you later.' 'You

look great. Oh and Jacob don't let my hard work go to waste.' He nodded and I waved 'Bye guys.' They turned and were gone just as quick as they appeared. Then it

was just Jacob and I again and he was still a little bit upset that Emmett was staring and I didn't want this to ruin the night so I crawled to the end of my bed and I

grabbed his shirt to pull him down to the bed with me and as soon as he was close enough I gave him a very passionate kiss

that said 'I want you. Now.' And he figured it out because I could feel the tension just escape from his body and he completely relaxed for a second before he was all

worked up again but this time it was in a different way, it was in the 'I want you too' way. I always thought that I'd be so nervous for my first time but I wasn't, I was

completely comfortable and everything about the situation felt right. I thought it would be awkward not knowing exactly what to do but again it wasn't. We started

out kissing slowly but with immense passion, the kisses slowly became longer and more sexual. I felt his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him and I began to

unbutton his shirt as his hands began to wander up and down my body as best they could with the tight dress that he had bought for me, although as soon as his

shirt was off the dress was on the floor next to it. 'You still have more clothes on than I do,' I said breathlessly. He smiled and threw his pants on the floor as well and

then we were both left in just underwear, we looked at each other for just a moment to attempt to catch our breath, it didn't work and we were back to kissing each

other more intensely than before and just as out of breath as were just were, he broke the kiss and started kissing and biting my neck, I wrapped my fingers in his

hair and then he kissed down my chest to my breasts, he licked and sucked on my left nipple while using his hand to pull and pinch the right one, then he switched

and it felt so good that I started scratching his back and moaning just a little bit. I could feel his energy building up it was like an electric current that was flowing

between us and I know he felt it too. He left my breasts and continued down my stomach until he got to where my leg met my hip and he paused there to kiss the

spot like he did my neck, it felt absolutely amazing. Next he went further down and began to lick and rub my clit, then he did what I thought was going to be the best

feeling of the night, he slid his tongue inside my vigina and began to move it in a circular motion, then in and out, and finally he pressed his mouth up against me

and blew, it was the best feeling in the world, or so I thought. After he was done teasing me he came back up to kiss me, I pushed him over and rolled onto of him. I

kissed him for a minute and moved my hips in circles before I kissed his neck the same he did mine leaving a mark and then tracing my finger around his abs, kissing

each one as I worked my way down to his penis, when I arrived there I teased him a little bit and licked the tip and then down the sides and rubbed him before I put

his penis into my mouth and I began sucking and moving my tongue in opposite directions he grabbed my hair and pulled it while he let out a groan of pleasure. He

pulled me back up to his mouth and gave me a breath-taking kiss before rolling on top of me, and he slide easily inside me because I was so wet already, we were

both moaning in pleasure and not long after we both had our first orgasm and it was amazingly brilliant. It was by far the best night of my entire life. We laid next to

each other naked just staring into each other's eyes until we heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway and we hurriedly jumped up, threw the clothes in my

closet, I threw on my sweat pants and a t-shirt, while Jake pulled on some pajama pants and a shirt for Charlie's sake of course. I jumped back underneath the

covers and he sat next to me, we heard Charlie coming up the stairs, Jake looked at me and his expression changed, 'What is it Jake?' 'Your hair's a mess Bells,

Charlie's totally going to know.' 'Oh my god!.' I said seeing my reflection in the mirror and I threw my hair up into a messy bun and finished just before

***End Lemons***

Charlie knocked on the door. 'Bells, Jake?' 'Yeah Dad,' we said in unison. He chuckled and opened the door, 'It's late. I didn't think you two would still be up.' 'We

were just talking Dad,' again in unison. We all chuckled that time, 'Alright you two are freaking me out with that, so I'm going to go to bed. Night Kids.' 'Night Dad.'

This time he just shook his head and walked out the door. I set up blankets and a pillow on the floor and messed them up a bit to make it look like Jacob slept there

again for Charlie's sake because we all knew that he wasn't going to be sleeping on the floor, but it made Charlie feel better so I did(A/N: Sorry to put another note in

here, but my story has officially reached 10,000 words without author's notes!) it. We talked to each other some more, while I was snuggled up to his chest with his

arms tightly wrapped around me, I was peaceful and soon drifted off to sleep, and this time I had the most wonderful dream of my future with My Jacob. I was sitting

in a big salon chair and Alice was doing my hair and makeup, I stood up as she finished and I was astonished as always at what an amazing job Alice had done. She

walked me over to a full length mirror and I was in a gorgeous white dress, it was strapless with gorgeous jewels across the top of my breasts and it was tight down

to my waist and in the middle there was another set of jewels in a sort of flower shape, there the dress went into a bit of a mermaid style dress. It was the most

beautiful dress I have ever seen in my entire life, and it looked like it cost a fortune, then my father came walking up the stairs in a tuxedo, 'It's time Bells.' I smiled

and Alice went bouncing down the stairs and I followed her down with my father, then the scene changed and we were outside on the beach. My horse that Jacob

bought for me, the black stallion, was on the beach waiting. Charlie lifted me up onto him and led us both down the beach which is when Jacob came into view along

with our families and everyone in your family was there as well, except for you of course. I finally reached my awaiting fiancé Jacob Black, my dad shook his hand as

the symbol of giving me away and Jake lifted me off the horse. We stood next to each other staring into each other's eyes, the preacher talking in the background

was a blur, but I heard him say you may now kiss the bride and at that exact moment Jacob grabbed me leaned me backwards and gave me a big simple kiss that

was passionate all the same. Then the scene changed again, and me and Jacob were sitting in a living room that I've never seen before and then our two kids came

running down the stairs, one boy one girl, they both looked like Jacob, the boy was the older of the two, he looked exactly like Jake except he had my brown eyes,

and the girl had Jacob's skin tone but she was more like me she had my eyes, face shape, and body type, but she had black hair which came from Jake of course,

they were the most beautiful children I've ever seen in my entire life. Then I felt Jake kiss my forehead, waking me up from my perfect dream, I looked at him and he

looked worried that's when I realized I was crying, 'What's wrong baby?' 'Nothing.' 'Then why are you crying?' 'Because I'm so happy, I just had the most wonderful

dream.' 'What was it?' So I told him about my dream and then he scooped me up in his arms and kissed my entire face, 'Bella that's so perfect, I hope that really

happens!' We smiled at each other and talked about my dream while I got ready and then we went downstairs so I could make breakfast for all of us and Jacob went

to go sit with Charlie and watch the pre-game. 'Breakfast!' 'Wow Bells that's a lot of food, anyone else coming over that I should know about?' 'No Dad, Jake eats

alot.' We all laughed and dug in. After breakfast Charlie went fishing and me and Jake went up to get ready, our original plan was to go work on the mustang but as

soon as we got to my room the front door opened and I assumed it was Charlie for getting something, then there was a bang on my window, Jacob growled as I went

to open the window, it was just Emmett, 'You know you can use the front door, Charlie's not home.' 'I like the window better.' he said in a show-off kinda tone. I

backed up to give him room and bumped into Alice. 'Hey Bella.' I jumped 'Alice you scared me.' We all laughed and Emmett gave me a big bear hug 'Man I've missed

you sis.' 'I missed you too Emmett.' 'So how was last night.' he gave me a wink and Jacob really growled, 'It's none of your damn business.' I guess he was still mad

about last night, 'Dude what's your problem.' 'You're my problem. I saw the way you looked at her last night, you've got blondie, Bella is mine so back off.' They

started going towards each other, 'No, guys don't. I don't want you fighting and besides you'll break my house.' Then I felt everything become calm at that moment,

'Thanks Jasper.' He smiled and nodded his normal 'you're welcome'. 'So what are you guys doing here anyway?' 'Well, I thought me and you could go shopping and

give the boys some bonding time, but I don't think that's a good idea right now,' chimed Alice. I looked at Jake and Emmett still closer than I'd like them to be when

they're like this, 'Go ahead and go shopping baby, I have to go anyway, I need to have a meeting with the pack to let them know that they are back but it's just

temporary so there aren't any misunderstandings.' He came over wrapped his arms around me and gave more of a kiss than he normally would have and I had a

feeling it wasn't for my benefit, but to show Emmett what he meant, 'Bye love you Jake.' 'Love you to Bells.' Then he was gone and I was left with Alice and the boys,

'Well Emmett why don't we go for a run?' 'You got it!,' he picked me up and kissed my cheek and then was gone. 'What's gotten into him?' I had to ask Alice, I was

so confused. 'Him and Rose are having some problems right now and he's actually really noticing you for the first time, and he's realizing what Edward saw in

you.' 'Well what are we going to do? I don't want him and Jake going at it every time they're in the same room.' 'Hopefully him and Rose fix things quickly and then it

should all go away.' 'In the meantime?' 'We just have to wait, and keep Jasper close.' We laughed and went off on our shopping day. I never realized how much I

loved shopping with Alice; I guess it was another thing you took away from me when all I could think of was you. We decided to go to Rodeo drive, in Beverly Hills to

go shopping. The first store we went to was Gucci, Alice went crazy of course, she did that in all the stores, I got a strapless white dress that went down to my feet

and had a gold and black flower in the center with a gold band around my waist, a pair of white wedge shoes, and a zebra print purse white leather trim to match.

From there we went to Tiffany & Co, I didn't get anything there but Alice was up to something in the store and she wouldn't tell me what and I decided that I'd never

win so I let it go. After she was done keeping secrets we went to Prada. I got a bright pink wallet, a new cosmetic bag, white sunglasses, and a pair of black and

brown ankle boots, and Alice of course still wouldn't tell me what she was up to at Tiffany's, all she said was that we had to stop there on our way back. Our next stop

was Dolce & Gabbana, where me and Alice got matching red satin dresses, and red and black stilettos to match. I also got, a black satin dress with lace at the top, a

white top that has half sleeves and black lace down the sides, on the end of the sleeves, the top of my breasts, and a little black bow in the middle of my breasts, and

a cheetah print lingerie set which Alice picked out, along with the wallet that she insisted that I got. I thought we'd be done after that but of course not, we were

headed to Louis Vuitton next, and on our way there Alice told me I had to at least get one purse, and then our discussion turned back to Emmett, 'Bella until him and

Rose fix things you've really got to be careful not to encourage him, and I wouldn't be alone with him either.' 'I'm not trying to encourage him.' 'Well the outfit you

were wearing when he showed up certainly did not help.' 'How was I supposed to know he was going to show up? And I honestly forgot I was wearing it until he said

something.' 'I know, but you're just going to have to be careful.' 'I'll try I promise, but you could try to not let him show up unannounced either.' 'Deal.' That was the

end of the conversation as we pulled up in front of the store. I got a few things; the first thing I picked up was the Trivoli GM, its brown with gold colored straps. Then

I got the L which is all white, the XL which is the same just in black, the MM which is white, the letters are multicolored, and the straps are half beige half gold links. I

got the Milla Clutch MM, in the same style as the Trivoli and the MM, and the last thing I picked up was the Jasmine sunglasses in black. Alice wanted to go to coach,

I didn't find anything in there that I wanted, so we weren't in there long. After we were done at all our stores we made our way back to Tiffany's so Alice could get

her secret jewelry, and then we went to the Joseph Martain Salon for a small makeover and then we headed home. The ride was short and quiet but I have to admit

as much fun as I had with Alice today, I was ready to go back home and see Jacob, I missed him. He was at my house when we got there watching tv with Charlie

and waiting for me. Alice said hi to Charlie and we started carrying my bags upstairs, Jake was a bit surprised at how much stuff I had. 'I thought you didn't like

shopping?' 'Well I didn't know that I did because all I could see before was Edward and I didn't want to be away from him, but know that he's gone I realized that I

had a great time with Alice.' Alice and I were both smiling from ear to ear, 'Well Bella I've got to get going but I will come by tomorrow after you get home from

Jake's.' She fluttered back downstairs, said bye to Charlie and was gone in less than a minute. It was just me and Jake again and I was kind of glad about that, it was

weird not seeing him all day. He stayed with me for a while and I showed him all of the stuff I got, then all too quickly 10:00 pm came and it was time to go, he

kissed me and told me he'd see me tomorrow morning. I was sad to see him leave so quickly but also glad to have some time to myself, I hadn't had any all day. I

admired my stuff a little longer and then went to take a shower, and now it's time for me to go to bed, it was a long but fun day. Hope you're doing ok, Alice said she

doesn't know where you are. I wish I did so I could send you these. Night Edward.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	17. IMPORTANT!

**Alright everybody, please don't kill me for not updating, but i have some questions that need answering before I can continue.**

**1. Have you guys been reading Letters to Edward? Because no one is reviewing and if you aren't reading it your missing alot because remember there's things Bella doesn't see, things that happen at night while she's asleep like Edward and Jacob confrontations *hint, hint* **_The story is merged now please review the Edward chapters. :)_

**2. I want some ideas on what you guys wanna see happen, I'm having a bit of writers block, so I'm challengeing you all to a little contest. I'm going to take the three best ideas and put them in my story so start thinking and submitting. :)**

**3. I need someone to help me, I'm trying to finish the final chapter of EPOV so I can continue the storyline but I'm at a writers block point, I have started the confrontation between the guys but I'm stuck so please pm me if you can help me! **

**PLEASE answer my questions. The quicker you guys answer the quicker this will get updated. :)**

**Thanks guys, and don't forget to leave your encouragements on the stories. I reply personally to every review.**

**-Tiffani-Amber x3 **

**I just want to add one last quick note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I hope you continue to do so. Also thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts list. And another special thank you to Meeksmonk for always reviewing. :)**


	18. A New Nightmare EPOV

**Don't forget to check out the pictures for the story guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Nightmare<strong>

**EPOV**

_You don't belong here. _Accompanied by my various images of how he was going to kill me if I moved were coming from Jacobs head.

'I want to see Bella, and you're not going to keep me from doing so this time,' I hissed.

_The hell I'm not, she's mine and if you so much as take one step closer to her, I'm going to rip your head off._ I thought about challenging that until I got a far more intriguing idea…

'What's the matter Jacob? You don't trust Bella to pick you over me?' I couldn't hide the small grin that spread across my face.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _He discontinued his growl and stood up straight, still cautious though, but it was working. I knew if I could distract him enough it would work, in situations like this I'm very grateful for my special ability.

'Well, that's the only possible explanation for you not wanting me to see Bella. You don't trust her feelings for you enough to be confident that if I talked to her she would choose you over me and send me away never to see her again, and you couldn't stand to see her with me again even if it was what she wanted so for your own selfish gain you're going to try your hardest to keep me away from her, but what would she think if she found out what you were up to? Do you suppose she'd agree with your decision because I disagree?'

I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he pondered everything that I had just said and that was exactly what I needed, and in his moment of distraction I leaped for the branch of the tree and on to the windowsill. My hand on the glass and I froze just seeing the sight of Bella after days of wanting to and all the memories that flooded through my brain in those few seconds rendered me motionless for what felt like eternity when in reality it was only for about two seconds, when a huge russet paw around my waist accompanied by a monstrous growl brought me back to reality and crashing into the ground. I rolled and flipped the werewolf that was Jacob, off of me. With a quick move, I stood and crouched, my honey gold eyes were dark and angry as they stared into dark brown wolf eyes.

'You don't want to do this Jacob.' I warned. I really did not want to start a fight with Jacob in the backyard of the Swan's. The last thing we needed was for Charlie Swan to discover that vampires and shape-shifting humans existed. My answering reply was a deep growl as Jacob bent down to the ground before he pounced. The large wolf flew through the air and towards me. I couldn't move fast enough as the he tackled me back to the ground with a loud thud. My pale white hands rose as Jacob and myself struggled with each other. Jacob continued to snarl and growl, white foam around sharp teeth as his mouth snapped at the hard skin on my face. It was rather distracting to fight the mutt when flashes of images kept assaulting my mind. Images of Jacob and Bella being friendly with each other, Bella smiling, Bella laughing, and Bella tripping. Jacob and Bella enjoying the time between each other. I gave a low hiss and raised a tight fisted hand flinging it forward. The fist connected against the russet haired werewolf's head and dazed him for a moment. It gave me enough time to fling the mutt off of me once again. I stood silently, dusting myself off as I looked across at Jacob who stood on all fours, head shaking slowly as if to get his bearings together. I had been taught early on by my father never to start fights or get into a fight unless it was a life and death situation. And this fight between Jacob and me was not that. 'Jacob,' I began slowly, my voice musical and soothing, like rain against a window or a cool breeze making bells ring.

'We have no reason to fight and I have no wish to fight you.'

'_Yeah, so says the dead one._' The voice scoffed in his mind. I gave a sigh.

'I really see no point in fighting.' I admitted.

'Bella would not want us fighting and I do not care to smell like a mutt when I go back home.' I gave a small quirk of my lips.

_'This is not over.'_ Jacob stated in his mind, glaring as much as a wolf could.

_'I just don't feel like getting shot at if Charlie discovers us.' _The young native stated with a shrug, if wolfs could shrug. We both stood there for a moment staring at each other neither willing to give, then with a scoff I turned and was on my way home. When I got there however I didn't stop and go inside I went behind the house, easily jumping over the river and went hunting. I was still heated over the dispute with Jacob and it felt good to kill the first mountain lion that I came across. After finishing my hunt I went home to sit in the dark and think…

It has been two days and I hadn't gotten any letters from Bella, or heard anything from Alice. If I don't get something tonight I might just go crazy. I need to relax so I'm going to the meadow. Hopefully there will be something here when I return.

I walked through the door and it was here, it was really here. I ran my hand over it almost to make sure it was real and after taking a moment I began to read.

**Sunday Night, September 2006**

**Dear Edward,**

**Well as you know Jacob spent the night on Thursday, it was great.**

I did know that but it didn't stop the hiss that came from the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't stand the thought of him being in her room at all let alone the same bed._ Well it's your fault, you could have ended it the other night but no you had to be the prissy boy. No he did the right thing, he would've hurt Bella even more and that's not going to help his cause. _And here I thought I got rid of you two. _Nope, you're stuck with us._

**We were up almost all night just talking and looking at each other. He held me all night while we slept, both peaceful and perfect.**

Before I even had a chance to think, I felt my fist connecting with the white wall of what used to be the family room, leaving a perfect impression of all my fingers behind.

**He woke me up early morning with a kiss on the forehead which told me that he was going to get his car and get ready, so I got up and did the same, and just like normal he was ringing the doorbell as Charlie was walking out the door and I was coming down the stairs, as we met each other at the door we both laughed because Charlie is completely clueless about him staying the night, which I'm sure is going to happen more frequently now whenever he doesn't have patrol.**

_Maybe I'll have to clue Charlie in on that little detail, I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy either, _I thought to myself.

**That's one thing I don't like about Jake being a werewolf, when he has to patrol, especially on the weekends because I hate not seeing him. Although it makes me cherish the time I do get with him even more.**

_That's it!_ It finally clicked, to key to getting to Bella is going when Jacob is on patrol. _It might not be as easy as you think. Jacob's going to be sure to keep Bella's house in the loop, you'll have to time it perfectly and be quick, he'll catch your scent as soon as he gets nearby again._

**And even though it's only been a couple days things have went back to normal at school, it almost seems as though Jacob just replaced you and no one even seems to mention you anymore, and it's actually kinda nice.**

My eyes burned after reading that, almost like they would after crying for hours. If I didn't know better I would have thought my body was physically trying to produce tears. I was hurt that she felt as though that stupid dog had replaced me.

**After school on Friday we went to Jake's to work on the mustang since it wasn't a homework night, those are Tuesdays and Thursdays. We finished the transmission, and went to get the parts to start rebuilding the motor.**

I still can't believe that stupid dog got Bella working on that car.

**Then after we got back we went down to walk on the beach, and I could see there was something bothering Jake.**

_Yes! He's going to tell her about you being back! How is that a good thing you idiot? _I groaned but apparently I was being ignored by the voices in my own head because they continued. _It's a good thing because she'll get mad at Jacob and want to see him right now. Or he's going to twist the story and make himself look like the hero, which in turn will make her hate him even more for trying to hurt her precious Jacob. I like my version better. Yeah well I like mine better! _I yelled, I couldn't take it anymore.

**I waited to see if he would tell me, but when we got to our log I couldn't wait anymore, so I decided to ask 'What's wrong Jake?' 'Well…uhm' 'Spit it out, what is it.' 'Well I kinda have to patrol tonight bu-' 'Oh, I thought you didn't have to.' 'I switched with Paul, so I could have the day off tomorrow because I have something special planned for us.'**

Oh great now what does this stupid mutt have planned for her. _Probably something stupid and childish._ Zip it! I don't want to hear another word out of either of you, you're driving me insane. _You're the one yelling at yourself…_

**This just confused me even more because he knew I had to work and he must have figured that out because he said 'Don't worry Bells, it's all taken care of, but it's getting late you need to go home and get some sleep.' 'Jake it's only 8:30?' 'Yes but you will be getting up very early tomorrow so it's late, I don't want you to be tired for tomorrow.' He didn't give me another chance to dispute the fact because he scooped me up in his arms, carried me up the beach, and put me in the car. It was the cutest most romantic thing I have even seen Jacob do.**

Gah! Why does that stupid kid have to be so perfect? _Did I really just say that? Yes, yes you did. _I thought I said I didn't want to hear anything out of you too. _Well, you did but then you asked a question and since we're the only ones here…_

**When we got to my house Charlie was still not home, he had texted me saying that he wasn't going to be home tonight, there was a really important case he had to take care of tonight. I went to get out of the car and Jake stopped me, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, I love that feeling, he's so warm and comfortable.**

If she loves his warm feeling then she must have hated being next to me. No, that can't be it; she just thinks she loves the warmth because she thinks I'm not coming back. _Hey that's what I was supposed to say. _Looks like I beat you too it. I smirked a bit, although I'm not sure why I was happy about winning a battle against myself.

**Then he carried me out of the car and upstairs to my room and laid me down on the bed, and then he climbed into bed with me**

I felt the muscles start to tighten reflexively to protect what was mine.

**'Bella, I love you more than you could ever understand, and I've always loved you. I know you are the one for me, I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you being mine and I will never let anything happen to you.' Then he gave me the most amazingly breathe taking kiss ever! He gently lifted my head up to his, put his hand on my cheek and slowly leaned in until his lips were on mine, we moved in perfect harmony with each other like we really were made for each other. It started out slow and sweet and slowly got more passionate when he was gracefully asking for entrance with his tongue I of course granted it.**

This time it wasn't my fist that went through the wall, it was my foot.

**It was the first time we've ever kissed like this and you know that awkward experience where you're both trying to kiss different ways and your tongues get all tangled up instead of naturally dancing together?**

_No, he doesn't know how that feels; he didn't have the balls to do that with you. _No one asked you, I growled.

**It wasn't like that at all, we were both completely in sync with each other, which I should have expected since that's the way we always are and the way we've always been. It was so perfect and we were so caught up in the moment we weren't thinking about anything but each other, it was like we were in our own world, and just when everything really started to get heated off in the distance we heard a howl and it was time for him to go, we were both sad but he promised me that he'd be back as soon as the sun came up to wake me and to get some sleep.**

I have to admit it made me a bit happy to hear that their little make out session was rudely interrupted.

**So I decided I'd better listen, I went into the bathroom to shower and wash my face off, I went back to my room, changed for bed and fell asleep to thoughts of Jacob running through my head.**

What! She never thought about me! I was so angry, and then upset. She should have been falling asleep to thoughts of me… _Dude, can vampires have bipolar disorder because your emotions are all over right now. I'm sure it's quite possible although the medications that a doctor would give you probably wouldn't work…_ Listen you too I don't need this right now! _Wow maybe I really do need to look into that bipolar thing…_

**The only time I ever have nightmares anymore are when Jake isn't next to me, so I was prepared tonight when he told me we hasn't going to be there, but this time the dream was different, I was running through the woods, feeling like something was chasing me, I was screaming for someone, and I was just about to hit our meadow where I knew I would find Laurent and he would try to kill me, that's when things changed as I came into the clearing you were there and your eyes were red and I couldn't believe it because that meant you were killing people again and I knew by the look on your face that you were going to kill me although you tried to convince me differently.**

Bella honey I would never try to kill you; I love you with all of my frozen un-beating heart.

**You said that you were sorry, that you still loved me and you wanted me back,**

YES, yes I am sorry, I do love you, and I do want you back, no I will have you back!

**but you got mad when I said I didn't want you anymore because I was with Jake and I was never going to leave him,**

Oh my dear, you say that now but when I'm actually standing in front of you holding your hands in mine, looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of yours you will forget all about that stupid dog of yours and be mine again.

**that's when you came towards me and just as you were about to grab me Jacob came running through the woods along with the rest of the pack who were all in their wolf form, Jake was the only one in human form, and you were so distracted with me that you didn't even hear them, and then you and Jacob started fighting, he soon changed into his wolf form and you broke his ribs with your arms but he somehow got free from you and when he did he ripped your head off and the pack just stood there watching, it was almost as though they were only there to step in if you killed Jacob, after the fight Jacob fell to the ground again in his human form, and he was screaming in pain, I didn't even care that you were dead at that moment**

My eyes burned again, how could she not care that I was dead. And how could she think that Jacob would ever beat me in a fight that is just absurd.

**all I cared about was that the man that I love was on the ground in pain and there was nothing I could do to help him except wait for the healing to start.**

I shook my head. No, Bella you don't love him. I'm the man that you love, the only one you love, remember. _You've got to make her remember that she loves you and that you're the guy, or vampire, for her. _

**Then Sam and Paul came walking out of the woods in their human form and they carried Jacob off and then I went to chase after then but I couldn't find them, and I found myself back in the clearing standing over your lifeless body crying, but I wasn't sure if it was because of you,**

It was because of me of course my dear, how could you think it not.

**or that I didn't know where Jacob was, or a little of both, and before I had time to figure it out I felt Jacob's arms around me waking me up 'Shh, it's ok I'm here now baby. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you, I promise next time I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.' He is so sweet; I can't believe I never noticed how strong my feelings were for him before,**

Because they aren't there, they never were and you only think they are now because you believed my lie, and I promise my dear I will make this right once again.

**but then again how could I have, you had me so wrapped up in you that I didn't have time to breathe let alone consider any feelings I might have had for Jake, which I now know existed even then.**

No they didn't, you didn't notice him because you were in love and you will be again soon enough my Bella.

**After I calmed down it was time to get ready, so I went to shower, I did my hair and make-up and by the time I was back in the room Jake had laid my clothes out on the bed already and packed a bag for me. When I looked at the casual clothes he had picked out for me with a confused look he said 'You don't need to be dressed up for what we're doing today, but I packed a nicer outfit for later. Oh and I packed you a bathing suit too just in case.' 'Where a-' 'Just humor me and don't ask questions please.'**

I growled, now he was going through her clothes and picking them out for her, how dare him! Then I had to laugh Bella not ask questions, ha, that's not going to happen.

**I sighed but I just couldn't argue with him, he was just too adorable with that puppy dog look on his face, he was so perfect and he just made me melt completely. So I proceeded to get dressed in my picked out clothes which were a simple pair of skinny jeans, a brown tank top, a green v-neck sweater, and a pair of cowboy boots that I'd never seen before in my life,**

I sighed, classic Bella. She always looked gorgeous even in her simplest clothes, though I'm not saying I minded when she wore stuff that was more Alice's style for her, she looked irresistibly sexy then.

**and Jake caught my expression with 'Surprise?' 'I don't understand wh-' 'No questions remember.' 'Ok,' I said obviously puzzled by why everything was so secretive. Although now I can't say that I minded because the day was absolutely perfect, he hugged me from behind and kissed my neck, then he pulled my hair up into an adorable pony tail, I was almost amazed at how perfect it was but then I remember that he did have two sisters after all.**

Oh my Bella, always trying to find a reasonable explanation for everything, anyone else would conclude that he was a fag if he could make such a perfect pony tail. _Or it was because he used to have long hair and put his hair into one often. _Whose side are you on anyway? _I'm just here to rationalize things and make sure you don't do anything stupid without thinking it through first. _Whatever.

**With everything done that could be done including breakfast which I was served in bed he carried me down the stairs and placed me into the convertible BMW M6 rental car sitting outside of my house,**

Ha, that's the best he could come up with. If you want to impress anyone you'd go with the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

**and I was about to complain until I saw his face, he looked just like a child on Christmas morning that just opened what he thinks is the coolest toy in the world and I just couldn't crush that so I just went along with it and put on my best smile, and it wasn't even as hard as I thought it was going to be because although I wasn't that happy about the unbelievable amount of money the car most have cost him and that it was completely over the top and unnecessary it was a very beautiful car, he drove slow going through town partially to add to my anticipation,**

It was adding to my anticipation as well actually, I wanted her to get to the point so I knew what he had planned for her.

**and of course to show off to everyone who was of course watching us especially Mike who still isn't quite happy about me having found someone else and it not being him. After we made it out of town he decided to really hit the gas, I felt like I was in the car with Jasper.**

I had to laugh at that, it's a good thing she was never in the car with Emmett. Jasper drove like an old man compared to Emmett.

**We went to the beach, and decided to go swimming in the ocean because we were 'early', it was warm and my first time in the ocean. Jacob was right by my side the whole time, he never let me go even when the waves were crashing into us, it was fun, then we went up to the showers to wash off and change, when I came back he picked me up once again and confused me when he headed back down to the beach, but before I got to ask what we were doing I saw two of the most beautiful stallions one white and one black both with a star of the other color on their head, it was almost like the horses represented us in the ways that we were so different but had a piece of each other in ourselves, he effortlessly lifted me up on the black one, he jumped up on the other and we rode them up and down the beach a few times and then we both got down, the horses laid down and we sat next to them to watch the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen, but I think that was only because Jacob is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen and he was right there with his arms around me, I felt like we were the only two people in the world.**

_Wow, he really is very romantic. _I growled, you're supposed to be on my side.

**After the sun went down he sent me to change, when I came back there was a beautiful dinner for two set up, he was in black dress pants, a white button down shirt, with a black tie and he had picked out a long very simple white dress with silver flowered strap that went from my left shoulder down and across to my right side with a slit that went half way up my right calf, it was very beautiful.**

I sighed; Bella must have looked so beautiful in that dress. _You have to give Jake some credit, he knows Bella. And he knows what looks good on her._

**The table and chairs were dark wood; there were tiki torches that were set up around the table in a heart that matched the table. There was a white table cloth draped perfectly over the table and the center piece was made up of a candle and a beautiful bouquet of white roses, we drank sparkling grape juice, considering Jake was way too young to drink champagne, and he had made a plate of spaghetti with red sauce for us to share, it was more romantic than any dinner in the movies.**

_It sounds so romantic. _Maybe you'd like to be the one dating that dog. _Hey I'm in your mind so watch who you point fingers at._

**Since I've admitted my feelings to Jacob my life's been like a fairytale. After we were finished I decided I would be allowed to ask questions so I did. 'Jake this was the most wonderful and perfect day I've ever had and I'm so glad I spent it with you, but why did you do something this extravagant?'**

Oh Jacob this, oh Jacob that it makes me sick! Ahhhhhh!

**'I wanted to make sure everything was exactly perfect for this.' But before I could ask what he meant he got down on one knee and pulled out a box with the perfect ring, Jake knew me so well because it was exactly me, it was white gold with a thin band and one simple diamond in the center, 'Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart, and I could never picture my life without you. I have loved you since the day we met and I promise I will love you forever and I would be the luckiest man on this earth if you'd do me the honor of marrying me.'**

HAHAHAHAHA, he is incredibly stupid Bella will never say yes to him. This is going to be good.

**I felt the heat beginning to show itself on my face and the tears coming to my eyes. 'Jake I am so lucky to have you, I don't deserve someone as special and sweet as you, but I do have you and you make me happier than anyone ever has, I can't believe it took me so long to figure out that I needed you, but now that I know that I promise I'll never let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jacob Black.' The biggest Jacob grin I have ever seen appeared across his face, 'So is that a yes?'**

And now here comes the crushing part. _I don't think so Ed didn't you read what she said. Yeah I actually got to agree with him here; after all she did say that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And don't forget the part where she said he's made her happier than anyone else. _I did read it and she's just saying that stuff because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings she's going to say but I can't marry you.

**'Of course silly.'**

WHAT!? At that point I lost it and broke the glass door leading out back and then I ripped up all the trees in that yard! _Edward calm down._ I'll show you calm, and I went to rip up the letter but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it. _It's because you need to know what happened next, you need to know every possible detail of Bella's life._

**'Oh thank you Bella!' He scooped me up in his arms, swung me around and kissed me so perfectly. It was like magic because this time he asked for entrance with his tongue dancing on my lips and when I granted it there was like an explosion of passion, our tongues danced perfectly together for five minutes before we separated to breathe. I couldn't believe it; I said yes to Jake, we were going to get married. That was the happiest day of my entire life so far. We talked for a while after that and we decided that we would get married on January 3rd, 2007 because we figured it was be a nice little inside joke since that's when the full wolf moon occurs. When we got home that night it was late but Charlie was still awake and we told him,**

Yes, I know I can count on Charlie to be reasonable about this.

**to my complete surprise he didn't explode or try to blow Jacob to pieces, instead he was perfectly happy and excited. He asked why we decided to wait so long for the wedding**

_Well there goes that idea… _I hissed, who asked you anyway.

**and I was totally shocked, I also didn't have any clue what to say because it's not like we could have told him the real reason, thankfully the phone rang and he had to go out on an emergency call that made him completely forget what we were talking about. Before he ran out the door he remembered to tell us that Jake was welcome to stay the night again, although Charlie had no idea that Jacob stayed every night that he wasn't on patrol because he came in through the window after he was sleeping.**

I hissed again. What's wrong with him! If I were him I would have kicked him right out the door.

**Although I had a feeling that night was going to be different and it was. We went up to my room and I left Jacob to go take a quick shower; it was the quickest shower I've ever taken because I was too excited to get back to Jake. I was surprised when I walked into my room, I only had my towel on and Jake usually laid my clothes out for me but sitting on my bed tonight was something I've never seen before, it was a tiny strapless black and white dress, there was black lace about an inch thick at the top of my breasts and it circled them perfectly then continued down each side of my stomach, around my waist, and met in the middle at a little black bow, the rest was white, the sides were see-through and just under the bow there as about two inches of a ruffle skirt that hide my matching white thong in the front but completely left my ass exposed.**

I would have enjoyed that vision of Bella had it not been accompanied by the thought of what Jacob was going to be thinking about and apparently what he was going to try to do with her in that outfit. _It's still a pretty nice image you know._ Who asked you.

**I wasn't completely sure of what to think of it, it was simple in a way but it also looked like something Alice would have picked out and I was tempted to ask Jake if she really did but I figured that would upset him, so instead I put on a smile and tried it on. It fit the way it was supposed to and I felt like I was dressed in Rosalie's clothes but I actually liked it, whoever picked this out whether it was really Jake or Alice they sure knew my body type because it accented and hugged all the right places making me look flawless.**

I could see Bella perfectly in that outfit and she sure did look flawless. Oh how I can't wait to have her back.

**'Wow Alice was right.' I looked at him confused and he blushed a little bit, 'What do you mean Alice?' 'Well...She kinda helped me pick it out.' I just looked at him somewhat stunned, and then she came through the door. Alice came back Edward! I'm sure you knew that already but I was so shocked.**

_No, we didn't know that at all._ ALICE! With that my phone rang, I didn't have to look at it to know who it was. 'What did you do?' 'Edward I just helped Jacob pick something out. I didn't know what it was for.' 'Alice you're supposed to be on my side!' 'I am brother, but I want to do the right thing and Bella seems happy.' 'I swear you will be the death of me.' 'I'm sorry Edward.' I slammed the phone shut. _How could Alice do something like that without telling you._

**'I told you she'd look great.' 'Yeah, I'm sorry I doubted you.' She smiled and came over to hug me, 'Alice! I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here? You didn't move back did you?' 'I'm glad to see you too Bella, and I'm back because I saw Jacob's romantic evening he had planned for you and I thought he could use some of my expertise, and to answer your third question, not completely. Jasper and I decided to come back just for a little while it's not permanent and the rest of us aren't coming back.' 'Oh…Ok.' 'I thought you'd be glad to see her Bells?' 'I am and I'm glad she's staying for a little while. I'm also glad that he isn't back,**

_Glad you're not back, that girl doesn't know what she's talking about. _You're telling me.

**I don't know how well that would go over, how he would take the engagement**

_At least she knows you wouldn't be happy about it._

**but I was hoping to see Emmett, I miss him you know, he's always treated me like his little sister and I really liked it, that's all.' 'Surprise!' I heard his booming voice yell and I knew right away who it was. 'You didn't think I'd pass on a chance to see my little sis did you?'**

I snarled and smashed the wall I was closest to. Alice I could handle doing this stuff I was used to it she never listened but Emmett. How could he do that to me? _More importantly, why would he come all the way back to see her? I mean I know he liked her as a person but he wouldn't leave Rose's side to come see Bella. Are you kidding Rose wouldn't let him come back her to see her. _You two aren't helping.

**He said picking me up, and then gently setting me back down. 'Oh Emmett I'm so glad you're here, this has just made this day perfect.' 'Well I'm going to stay for a few days too but it looks a bit like we were interrupting something…maybe we should go Alice.' I had completely forgotten what I was wearing and I felt the heat rising to my face once again as I finally remember and found that Emmett was staring. 'I'm sorry!' I jumped into my bed and wrapped the blanket around me as quickly as I could manage, and Emmett chuckled a bit as always when I embarrass myself, he was still looking at me and then I heard a slight growl escape Jacob's lips, and that seemed to bring Emmett back to reality and I think he would have blushed if it would have been possible for him to do so,**

Well now I'm even more confused…and mad! Emmett came back to see Bella and not only did he see her in that outfit he was staring at her. My body automatically went into defensive mode, and I ran into the woods and ate a small deer.

**'Err, sorry Jake. Well Alice why don't we let them be. Have fun Bella, see you later.' 'You look great. Oh and Jacob don't let my hard work go to waste.' He nodded and I waved 'Bye guys.' They turned and were gone just as quick as they appeared.**

Remind me to kill those two when I see them. _No problem. _

**Then it was just Jacob and I again and he was still a little bit upset that Emmett was staring and I didn't want this to ruin the night so I crawled to the end up my bed and I grabbed his shirt to pull him down to the bed with me and as soon as he was close enough I gave him a very passionate kiss that said 'I want you. Now.' And he figure it out because I could feel the tension just escape from his body and he completely relaxed for a second before he was all worked up again but this time it was in a different way, it was in the 'I want you too' way.**

Well I can see where this is going I hissed.

**I always thought that I'd be so nervous for my first time but I wasn't, I was completely comfortable and everything about the situation felt right. I thought it would be awkward not knowing exactly what to do but again it wasn't. We started out kissing slowly but with immense passion, the kisses slowly became longer and more sexual. I felt his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him and I began to unbutton his shirt as his hands began to wander up and down my body as best they could with the tight dress that he had bought for me, although as soon as his shirt was off the dress was on the floor next to it. 'You still have more clothes on than I do,' I said breathlessly. He smiled and threw his pants on the floor as well and then we were both left in just underwear, we look at each other for just a moment to attempt to catch our breath, it didn't work and we were back to kissing each other more intensely than before and just as out of breath as were just were, he broke the kiss and started kissing and biting my neck, I wrapped my fingers in his hair and then he kissed down my chest to my breasts, he licked and sucked on my left nipple while using his hand to pull and pinch the right one, then he switched and it felt so good that I started scratching his back and moaning just a little bit. I could feel his energy building up it was like an electric current that was flowing between us and I know he felt it too. He left my breasts and continued down my stomach until he got to where my leg met my hip and he paused there to kiss the spot like he did my neck, it felt absolutely amazing. Next he went further down and began to lick and rub my clit, then he did what I thought was going to be the best feeling of the night, he slid his tongue inside my vigina and began to move it in a circular motion, then in and out, and finally he pressed his mouth up against me and blew, it was the best feeling in the world, or so I thought. After he was done teasing me he came back up to kiss me, I pushed him over and rolled onto of him. I kissed him for a minute and moved my hips in circles before I kissed his neck the same he did mine leaving a mark and then tracing my finger around his abs, kissing each one as I worked my way down to his penis, when I arrived there I teased him a little bit and licked the tip and then down the sides and rubbed him before I put his penis into my mouth and I began sucking and moving my tongue in opposite directions he grabbed my hair and pulled it while he let out a groan of pleasure. He pulled me back up to his mouth and gave me a breath-taking kiss before rolling on top of me, and he slide easily inside me because I was so wet already, we were both moaning in pleasure and not long after we both had our first orgasm and it was amazingly brilliant. It was by far the best night of my entire life. We lay next to each other naked just staring into each other's eyes until we heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway**

I read quickly over that section, I was so mad. _Why would she even tell you this? Because she doesn't know that he's actually getting to read these letters, it's just habit now._ Or maybe she does know and she's just doing it to torment me. _You know Alice might even be in on it, to get you back for hurting Bella. You know that actually might make sense. _Oh god, now I'm starting to sound like you two. At least Charlie didn't show up to ruin their night. _You really mean that? _No of course I don't mean that idiot.

**and we hurriedly jumped up, threw the clothes in my closet, I threw on my sweat pants and a t-shirt, while Jake pulled on some pajama pants and a shirt for Charlie's sake of course. I jumped back underneath the covers and he sat next to me, we heard Charlie coming up the stairs, Jake looked at me and his expression changed, 'what is it Jake?' 'Your hair's a mess Bells, Charlie's totally going to know.' 'Oh my god!' I said seeing my reflection in the mirror and I threw my hair up into a messy bun and finished just before Charlie knocked on the door.**

Classic Bella, I couldn't help but smile at that.

**'Bells, Jake?' 'Yeah Dad,' we said in unison. He chuckled and opened the door, 'It's late. I didn't think you two would still be up.' 'We were just talking Dad,' again in unison. We all chuckled that time, 'Alright you two are freaking me out with that, so I'm going to go to bed. Night Kids.' 'Night Dad.' This time he just shook his head and walked out the door. I set up blankets and a pillow on the floor and messed them up a bit to make it look like Jacob slept there again for Charlie's sake because we all knew that he wasn't going to be sleeping on the floor, but it made Charlie feel better so I did it.**

_I can't believe you let that dog survive when you had the chance to kill him. _If I did that I just would have pushed Bella farther away which is not what I want to do. _True but if you had killed him he wouldn't have been in Bella's bed and he's probably in her bed again right now._ No he's not.

**We talked to each other some more, while I was snuggled up to his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around me, I was peaceful and soon drifted off to sleep, and this time I had the most wonderful dream of my future with My Jacob. I was sitting in a big salon chair and Alice is doing my hair and makeup, I stood up as she finished and I was astonished as always at what an amazing job Alice had done. She walked me over to a full length mirror and I was in a gorgeous white dress, it was strapless with gorgeous jewels across the top of my breasts and it was tight down to my waist and in the middle there was another set of jewels in a sort of flower shape, there the dress went into a bit of a mermaid style dress. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my entire life, and it looked like it cost a fortune, then my father came walking up the stairs in a tuxedo, 'It's time Bells.' I smiled and Alice went bouncing down the stairs and I followed her down with my father, then the scene changed and we were outside on the beach. My horse that Jacob bought for me, the black stallion, was on the beach waiting. Charlie lifted me up onto him and led us both down the beach which is when Jacob came into view along with our families and everyone in your family was there as well, except for you of course. I finally reached my awaiting fiancé Jacob Black, my dad shook his hand as the symbol of giving me away and Jake lifted me off the horse. We stood next to each other staring into each other's eyes, the preacher talking in the background was a blur, but I heard him say you may now kiss the bride and at that exact moment Jacob grabbed me leaned me backwards and gave me a big simple kiss that was passionate all the same. Then the scene changed again, and me and Jacob were sitting in a living room that I've never seen before and then our two kids came running down the stairs, one boy one girl, they both looked like Jacob, the boy was the older of the two, he looked exactly like Jake except he had my brown eyes, and the girl had Jacob's skin tone but she was more like me she had my eyes, face shape, and body type, but she had black hair which came from Jake of course, they were the most beautiful children I've ever seen in my entire life.**

Alice was at it again.

**Then I felt Jake kiss my forehead, waking me up from my perfect dream, I looked at him and he looked worried that's when I realized I was crying, 'What's wrong baby?' 'Nothing.' 'Then why are you crying?' 'Because I'm so happy, I just had the most wonderful dream.' 'What was it?' So I told him about my dream and then he scooped me up in his arms and kissed my entire face, 'Bella that's so perfect, I hope that really happens!' We smiled at each other and talked about my dream while I got ready and then we went downstairs so I could make breakfast for all of us and Jacob went to go sit with Charlie and watch the pre-game.**

_Look at that sucking up to Charlie already. _I wouldn't expect anything less from the mutt.

**'Breakfast!' 'Wow Bells that's a lot of food, anyone else coming over that I should know about?' 'No Dad, Jake eats a lot.' We all laughed and dug in. After breakfast Charlie went fishing and me and Jake went up to get ready, our original plan was to go work on the mustang but as soon as we got to my room the front door opened and I assumed it was Charlie for getting something, then there was a bang on my window, Jacob growled as I went to open the window, it was just Emmett, 'You know you can use the front door, Charlie's not home.' 'I like the window better.' he said in a show-off kind of tone. I backed up to give him room and bumped into Alice. 'Hey Bella.' I jumped 'Alice you scared me.' We all laughed and Emmett gave me a big bear hug 'Man I've missed you sis.' 'I missed you too Emmett.' 'So how was last night.' he gave me a wink and Jacob really growled,**

_Uh oh, looks like those two are going to go at it. _If he touches my brother I'll kill him and then I'll kill me brother for looking at Bella like he did.

**'It's none of your damn business.' I guess he was still mad about last night,**

He's my brother and I still would've been mad at him. _You are still mad at him. _Right.

**'Dude what's your problem.' 'You're my problem. I saw the way you looked at her last night, you've got blondie, and Bella is mine so back off.' They started going towards each other, 'No, guys don't. I don't want you fighting and besides you'll break my house.' Then I felt everything become calm at that moment, 'Thanks Jasper.'**

_Now Jasper too. Well I guess you're whole family has decided to betray you. _I will deal with them on my own.

**He smiled and nodded his normal 'you're welcome'. 'So what are you guys doing here anyway?' 'Well, I thought me and you could go shopping and give the boys some bonding time, but I don't think that's a good idea right now,' chimed Alice. I looked at Jake and Emmett still closer than I'd like them to be when they're like this, 'Go ahead and go shopping baby, I have to go anyway, I need to have a meeting with the pack to let them know that they are back but it's just temporary so there aren't any misunderstandings.' He came over wrapped his arms around me and gave more of a kiss than he normally would have and I had a feeling it wasn't for my benefit, but to show Emmett what he meant,**

_Ok you got to admit that was pretty good. _Yeah that's something I would've done, but I still don't like him.

**'Bye love you Jake.' 'Love you to Bells.' Then he was gone and I was left with Alice and the boys, 'Well Emmet why don't we go for a run?' 'You got it!,' he picked me up and kissed my cheek**

I hissed reading that. Now I don't only have to worry about Jacob it seems I have to worry about Emmett stealing my Bella as well. At least him I can send Rosalie to take care of that situation and if I go to blows with him Bella doesn't care. But I have to admit I don't exactly want to kill my own brother. _You wouldn't kill him even if he did manage to take Bella. I don't know I think he might if it came down to it. _I don't even know on that one.

**and then was gone. 'What's gotten into him?' I had to ask Alice, I was so confused. 'He and Rose are having some problems right now and he's actually really noticing you for the first time, and he's realizing what Edward saw in you.'**

_Well that's not good… _No it's not and we can't find out anything else if you don't shut up.

**'Well what are we going to do? I don't want him and Jake going at it every time they're in the same room.'**

_Wait a second this could actually be a good thing, if you let Jacob and Emmett go at it then Emmett will be the one to kill Jacob and Bella will be mad at him solving both of our problems in one step, Jacob's out of the picture, Bella hates Emmett and you swoop in to be her hero in a time of need, first just to comfort her and then to apologize for what you did to her and everything will go back to the way it was. _You know that idea isn't half bad. _See we can be good for something. _Don't push it.

**'Hopefully him and Rose fix things quickly and then it should all go away.' 'In the meantime?' 'We just have to wait, and keep Jasper close.' We laughed and went off on our shopping day.**

I have to admit I chuckled a little too. Alice had an odd sort of humor, joking when her family was practically falling apart.

**I never realized how much I loved shopping with Alice; I guess it was another thing you took away from me when all I could think of was you.**

_Ouch that was harsh. Yeah you could feel the anger in that and Alice wrote it. _I can't complain though I really deserve it, after what I did. _Well yeah at least you know you were a jerk. Yeah I have to agree with him on that one, you lied to her and left her in the woods alone, you were a total ass. _Yeah I know, thanks for the confidence boost. _Anytime man. He was being sarcastic you idiot. Oh._

**We decided to go to Rodeo drive, in Beverly Hills to go shopping. The first store we went to was Gucci, Alice went crazy of course, she did that in all the stores, I got a strapless white dress that went down to my feet and had a gold and black flower in the center with a gold band around my waist, a pair of white wedge shoes, and a zebra print purse white leather trim to match. From there we went to Tiffany & Co, I didn't get anything there but Alice was up to something in the store and she wouldn't tell me what and I decided that I'd never win so I let it go. After she was done keeping secrets we went to Prada. I got a bright pink wallet, a new cosmetic bag, white sunglasses, and a pair of black open toed heels, and Alice of course still wouldn't tell me what she was up to at Tiffany's, all she said was that we had to stop there on our way back. Our next stop was Dolce & Gabbana, where me and Alice got matching red satin dresses, and red and black stilettos to match. I also got, a black satin dress with lace at the top, a white top that has half sleeves and black lace down the sides, on the end of the sleeves, the top of my breasts, and a little black bow in the middle of my breasts, and a cheetah print lingerie set which Alice picked out, along with the wallet that she insisted that I got. I thought we'd be done after that but of course not, we were headed to Louis Vuitton next, and on our way there Alice told me I had to at least get one purse, and then our discussion turned back to Emmett,**

I have to admit I had sort of just skimmed through that section I wasn't crazy interested in what she bought though some of the things did send a few nice images to mind of how she would look in them. However now that the conversation was back to Emmett I was interested again because I needed to know what was going on so I could handle it.

**'Bella until him and Rose fix things you've really got to be careful not to encourage him, and I wouldn't be alone with him either.' 'I'm not trying to encourage him.' 'Well the outfit you were wearing when he showed up certainly did not help.'**

That sentence brought me to that image again of Bella in that lingerie she had described, but as good as that image was it didn't last long before my mind continued to remember that she wasn't wearing that for her benefit and that it wasn't for me either, it was for that stupid mutt. _Uhm, I think you're getting a little distracted you're supposed to be focusing on Emmett not Jacob and Bella._ Right, I need to focus.

**'How was I supposed to know he was going to show up? And I honestly forgot I was wearing it until he said something.' 'I know, but you're just going to have to be careful.' 'I'll try I promise, but you could try to not let him show up unannounced either.' 'Deal.'**

I laughed Bella careful, never. Alice should know better than to ask her to be careful, that just wasn't possible for her she was a danger magnet. However I have to say I'm surprised Alice didn't see what was going to happen when they went on their way over there, which was strange even for Alice. She must have really been distracted by something else. Although this was a bit strange behavior for Emmett as well, whatever is going on between him and Rose must really be getting bad.

**That was the end of the conversation as we pulled up in front of the store. I got a few things; the first thing I picked up was the Trivoli GM, its brown with gold colored straps. Then I got the L which is a sandy color, the XL which is the same just in black, the Alma MM which is white, the letters are multicolored, and the straps are beige. I got the Milla Clutch MM, in the same style as the MM, and the last thing I picked up was the Jasmine sunglasses in black. Alice wanted to go to coach, I didn't find anything in there that I wanted so we weren't in there long. After we were done at all our stores we made our way back to Tiffany's so Alice could get her secret jewelry, and then we went to the Joseph Martain Salon for a small makeover and then we headed home. The ride was short and quiet but I have to admit as much fun as I had with Alice today,**

I skimmed that section as well because I was still thinking about what was going on with my siblings and I still wasn't too interested in their shopping trip but it caught my attention that Bella was saying once again that she had fun shopping with Alice. That was never something she enjoyed before and she was blaming that on me that hurt it really did.

**I was ready to go back home and see Jacob, I missed him. He was at my house when we got there watching TV with Charlie and waiting for me.**

I have to admit it kind of bugged me that Charlie was so friendly with Jacob and liked him so much but when it came to me I have no doubt that given the chance he'd shoot me and that was before recent events up until which I had done nothing wrong, now of course he would surely kill me.

**Alice said hi to Charlie and we started carrying my bags upstairs, Jake was a bit surprised at how much stuff I had. 'I thought you didn't like shopping?' 'Well I didn't know that I did because all I could see before was Edward and I didn't want to be away from him, but now that he's gone I realized that I had a great time with Alice.'**

Again she was blaming me and my own sister didn't even defend me? It's becoming like I'm the one on the outside and she's part of the family not me. This is so bizarre. _Oh come on, Alice just knows how fragile Bella is and that she needs to get her anger out so that's why she didn't say anything, not because she doesn't love you. You know Alice loves you, more than probably everyone except Jasper._ I couldn't help but laugh at that.

**Alice and I were both smiling from ear to ear, 'Well Bella I've got to get going but I will come by tomorrow after you get home from Jake's.' She fluttered back downstairs, said bye to Charlie and was gone in less than a minute. It was just me and Jake again and I was kind of glad about that, it was weird not seeing him all day. He stayed with me for a while and I showed him all of the stuff I got, then all too quickly 10:00 pm came and it was time to go, he kissed me and told me he'd see me tomorrow morning. I was sad to see him leave so quickly but also glad to have some time to myself, I hadn't had any all day.**

That should be me she's talking about like that not him. Why did I mess this whole thing up? Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just tell her the truth that I was scared of losing her, maybe she would have accepted it and we could have worked something out? But no I had to try and do what I thought was right and I ended up making the biggest mistake of my entire life and now I'm losing the one person in this world who knows what I am and still loves me and wanted to spend their whole life with me. Hell she was willing to give up her entire life to spend eternity with me and I gave that up. What the hell is wrong with me?

**I admired my stuff a little longer and then went to take a shower, and now it's time for me to go to bed, it was a long but fun day. Hope you're doing ok, Alice said she doesn't know where you are.**

What? She was just here, she knows exactly where I am why would she that she didn't know where I was it doesn't make any sense. _Maybe she doesn't think Bella should know that you're here, she's actually functioning ok maybe she doesn't want to ruin that by telling her that you didn't really leave and that you're still here and everything you told her was a lie. _Yeah I guess you're right that's probably a good idea.

**I wish I did so I could send you these. Night Edward.**

Little did she know I was in fact getting these letters from my sister who seems to be playing both sides here._ She's only trying to help you know that._

**Bella.**

It seemed to have become a habit now, whenever I finished the letter I would run my finger over her name and think about her. This letter was so overwhelming I'm not even sure how to handle it still. I was standing with my back against the wall and I just sank down into a sitting position with my knees pulled up close. My chest literally hurt so badly and I think I know some of what Bella was feeling those nights when she described her chest pains. I wish I could just have the chance to explain to her what I lied to her about and why I did it. To tell her how much I do truly love her and care about her. I just want to hold her in my arms once again and tell her that everything is going to be alright. I just want to be able to kiss her forehead, smell her hair and perfume, kiss her lips, and feel her warmth. I just miss everything about her and I need to have her back in my life once again. I started sobbing a little though not really of course because I can't physically cry but it felt like I was. Then I blacked out which was bizarre because I can't sleep but something happened and my body must have shut down because I don't remember a thing after that except coming to and being face down on my floor. I decided to go hunting, I figured it may be from lack of blood in my system because I'd been stressed reading that letter and didn't have much blood in my system. I over feed so that wouldn't happen again because I didn't particularly like that feeling and I suppose I should probably give Carlisle a call to see if it's anything serious or if that was truly all that is was because of a stressful situation. I actually think I'm going to do that now. So I'll just tuck the letter away along with the rest, in the drawer in my room upstairs. I ran my finger over her name again before I tucked the letter away and thought about her. I wanted to go to her but that didn't go so well the last time I did that so I need to think of something better and actually plan this out before I just go running over there again and have to fight with that dog again today. Because I'm not really in the mood to get my clothes dirty and I really don't have any care in the world about him my only objective is to see my Bella again and apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys that's it for this chapter all 11,000 words of it lol. :p I hope you enjoyed it and you can let me know that and keep my inspiration up for this story by clicking the button that says review and leaving your always kind words of appreciation! Thank you guys so much you all mean a lot to me as a writer, after all if I didn't have you guys I would lose inspiration. So THANKS AGAIN!<strong>


	19. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

_Well hey everyone I'm sorry I've been away for so long! My computer crashed and I just got it back._

_Well enough about me lets talk about the story! I've just went in and updated all the chapters there were a few minor problems that I didn't catch until rereading the story so I fixed them and fixed the grammar issues that I found._

_Next on the list is this:_

**I'm writing the next chapter of the story right now! It's about a quarter of the way done!**

_So if you've forgotten what's going on in the story this is your warning to get rereading!_

_I'm shooting to have it up by next week!_

_I hope you guys haven't given up on me... review if you haven't? :/_

**Thanks everyone.**

**~ Tiffani-Amber**


	20. Fire or Ice?

**Fire or Ice?**

**BPOV**

Friday Night, October 2006  
>Dear Edward,<p>

This week was so crazy Edward. I don't even know what's going on. On Monday Alice came over for lunch and she gave me a little wrapped box which I assumed was

the secret jewelry that she picked up at Tiffany's on our shopping trip. I opened it and sure enough that's what it was. It was a white gold charm bracelet that had a

circle hanging off of it that was engraved Isabella Swan and then an added charm which was a best friend charm that was engraved with Alice Cullen. I smiled, 'oh

Alice it's great! I love it.' She grinned and stood up to hug me which was when I noticed that she had the same one on her wrist but the engravings were switched of

course. 'I got one to match of course.' She laughed and showed me it closer but hers had one extra charm it was a heart that was engraved with Jasper Hale it was

so cute! We we're still talking about the bracelets and laughing when Emmett came in and asked me if he could talk to me alone. I looked to Alice for judgment and

she looked like she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but I took my own judgmental guess and said, 'Sure. Outside or upstairs?' He thought about it for a

minute and then I guess decided that Alice would see what was going to happen either way and said, 'Upstairs is fine with me as long as someone can stay down

here.' He threw a joking glance towards Alice and she laughed shaking her head. We walked upstairs and closed the door of my room before he would say anything.

He looked really nervous so I sat down on my bed and waited for him to figure out what he wanted to say. 'Bella… I'm uh not really sure how to say this. But I guess

I'll start with I'm sorry for the way I've been acting it's just that me and Rose were having problems and now we've decided to split up permanently and I have just

really noticed you for the first time and by that I mean I see you now the way Edward saw you and…' 'Emmett I' 'Please let me finish before you say anything.' I

nodded and he continued. 'You're a beautiful girl Bella and I know that you're engaged to Jacob now but I just want you to think about everything else I'm about to

say before you marry him. I completely disagree with everything that Edward did to you I never would have done that. And well… Bella I'd be honored if you'd put

the engagement with Jacob on hold and just give me a chance to show you how I would treat you. Just a little bit of time and then make a decision between the two

of us. I promise if you choose me I'll treat you ten times better than either of them ever have but if you choose Jacob I'll back off without a fight and still be here for

you as long as being with him was what made you happy. Because one thing that Edward and Jacob don't understand is that when you truly care for someone you

just want them to be happy weather it's with you or not and I get that and I would step back if you told me you were happier with someone else after you gave me a

chance to make you happy and spoil you with everything you could ever ask for. And I'm not Edward, I don't believe the crap that he does about us not having souls.

If you chose me I'd change you and be with you not get scared and leave you. Just think about it please Bella. We already have some kind of a connection why not

take a chance and see where it goes. I'm sure Jacob would understand if you talked to him. I know he truly loves you and I'm sure he'd wait. Hell he waited this long

for Edward to get out of his way what's a little bit longer.' There was a pause so I thought he was done and when I went to talk he walked over to where I was on the

bed and said, 'There's one more thing I want you to think about.' And with that he leaned down and kissed me and it completely caught me off guard not only

because I wasn't expecting it but it was so gentle and sweet which was the absolute opposite of the Emmett I was used to seeing and during that moment that our

lips were touching I heard Alice yell and then Jacob came busting through the door and I thought he was going to flip out but he just stopped right where he was and

I tried to push Emmett back but he wasn't going anywhere when he decided he'd got his point across he stepped back and noticed Jake. He chuckled with his

booming laughter that I was used to and said 'I'll leave you to think about everything,' and with that he was out the window and I looked to Jacob who hadn't moved

and looked like there were tears forming in his eyes. I jumped up and ran over to him. 'Jake it's n-' he put his hand up 'Don't not right now.' He voice was hard and

cold I flinched at the tone I'd never once heard Jacob use before. He turned around and walked back down the stairs and out the front door. I heard a growl in the

woods behind the house and that was the last I heard of him all night he was gone. I had wanted to go after him and stop him but I couldn't move my feet forward

after him I just stood there in shock until Alice came upstairs and put her arms around me and I started crying hysterically. 'Oh Alice, what should I do?' 'Just relax

Bella once you calm down I'll go downstairs and let you think about everything. But you have to make a decision.' 'What if I don't have a choice, what if Jake already

decided he doesn't want me anymore? He didn't even let me explain what happened.' 'Bella he loves you and he's going to come back to talk to you he's just hurt

and he needs some time that's all.' 'I hope you're right Alice.' 'I know I am.' She smiled and I was started to calm down so she went downstairs and left me to think.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I had no idea what I was going to do, Emmett was surprisingly sweet and I did feel a connection between us but

I was in love with Jacob more than anything and I am engaged to him at least I think I still am. I sat up in my room all night long thinking about my feelings for

Jacob and everything that Emmett said to me. Once Charlie got home Alice told him that he should probably leave me be and then she left. Charlie took her advice

and left me be and at some point I finally fell asleep and had a weird dream.

_I was standing in the middle of the meadow and Jacob was standing on one side of it and Emmett was standing on the other side. They both stood there smiling sweetly as if they were waiting for me to make my decision and as I started to walk towards Jacob, Emmett called my name and I turned to see him standing there looking crushed by now being left by Rosalie and rejected by me. Something made me turn around and I began walking towards him…_

_When I got to him I said 'I'm sorry Em, but my heart is with Jacob. And you belong with Rose.' 'I understand Bella. Like I said, as long as your happy I am.' With that he kissed me again but not the same it was a goodbye kiss and I turned around to go to Jacob but he was gone. I went running to where he was and there was a note there. 'Bella, I love you and I always will but I guess you decided you don't feel the same way. I could never stop fighting for you so in order for you to be happy I'm leaving and I won't be back. I'm sorry that it didn't work out. I'll always love you Bells. Love, Your Jacob.' I dropped to the ground hysterical and Emmett was next to me. 'It's ok Bella I'm here for you.' I looked up at him and smiled. He picked me up and carried me home. He laid me down and sat next to me on the bed just holding me. Then I looked at him and kissed him.._

I woke up alone in my room happy to realize it was just a dream but even more confused than ever at what I was going to do. Just then there was a knock at my

bedroom door. I looked at the clock and Charlie was already at work and it wasn't Alice. So the question was which one of the boys was at my door? Another knock

on the door and I got up to open it. I turned the knob and behind the door was Jacob. I froze I wanted to smile but I was afraid of what he was going to say. He

sighed 'Can I come in?' 'Of course.' We walked over and sat down on the bed. He sighed and looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. He was really hurt by

what happened but I wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it so I waited for him to speak first. He glanced down at my engagement ring, 'Bella.. What happened?'

I started to cry again 'Jacob I'm so sorry but it wasn't what you thought. Emmett just asked me if we could talk and when we came up here he said that he wanted

me to put the engagement with you on hold and give him a chance. Then he said he'd let me think about it and wanted to leave me one more thing to think about.

That's when he kissed me..' He looked so crushed, 'And what did you say?' 'I didn't say anything. You walked in and then both of you left. Jacob I'm so sorry. I love

you. Can you forgive me?' He sighed again 'Bella. I need you to be honest with me. Do you have feelings for him?' I looked at him and tried to come up with an

answer for him, 'Jake, I..uh..don't know.' I looked down at my hands not wanting to see how much I hurt him. When it was quiet for a minute I looked up at him and

he was crying. 'Bella, I'm not mad at you. I love you and I want to marry you but I want you to be sure that you want to marry me. I have waited for you this long

and I will wait as long as you need to make sure that I am what you want.' He was really crying now and I just hugged him, when he puts his arms around me I felt

so relieved and I knew I had to make this decision as fast as possible. 'I love you Jacob. Stay with me tonight please?' I whispered softly into his chest. 'Anything for

you Bells.' He held me close and we sat there like that for a while not moving. He stayed with me like he said he would and we talked about us and I slept in his

arms. When I woke up I went to take a shower and when I came back in Jacob had my clothes out. I put them on and just as I finished getting dressed Emmett

walked in... That's when things got really messy. Jacob growled 'What the hell are you doing here?' Emmett stood up straight and picked his head up 'I came to see

Bella. What's it matter to you?' 'It matters because she's my fiancé!' He was starting to shake and I went over to him and hugged him. He calmed down a little bit but

Emmett kept pushing. 'She won't be for long.' They started walking towards each other and I yelled 'Guys please. I don't want you to fighting. This ends now! You

both asked me to make a decision and I have.' They stopped and were both waiting for my answer. 'I love you both but each of you in a different way. Emmett I love

you like family. I've always thought of you like my older brother. Jacob you've been my best friend since we were kids. And since Edward left I realized that I've loved

you for a very long time. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he had his big Jacob grin on his

face and I turned to look at Emmett. He was hurt you could see it in his eyes but he had a smile on his face. He walked over and said 'Is this what's going to make

you happy Bella?' 'Yes, Jacob makes me happy.' He nodded, 'That's all that matters.' He smiled again and kissed me on the cheek. Then he looked at Jacob, 'She

chose you don't screw it up and don't you dare hurt her or I'll hurt you. Got it?' 'I'm not the one who's going to hurt her. Your precious brother did that enough.

Maybe you should go talk to him if you care about Bella so much.' 'Boys, that's enough!' They stopped and Emmett left. I haven't seen him much this week after that.

Jacob hasn't left my side thankfully and yesterday he gave me a heart charm for my bracelet like the one Alice has but this one was engraved with Jacob Black on it

of course and he clipped it on to my bracelet. 'Oh thank you Jake. I love it.' I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him hugging him. 'I'm glad you like it

Bella.' I looked at him and smiled, 'I love you Jacob Ephraim Black.' 'And I love you too Isabella Marie Swan; the soon to be Isabella Marie Black.' He smiled widely at

those words and so did I, it just sounded right. He spent the night with me again and I slept peacefully. Alice and I have spent all day planning the wedding and I'm

so tired. But Jacob ran to the store to get stuff for dinner so I'll tell you about it because I have to wait for him to get home anyway. I spent most of the day going

through huge wedding magazines looking at dresses. I found some that I really like and of course Alice found a ton that she likes and that are way more expensive

than the ones I picked out. We made and appointment at Klienfield for next week. I'm really excited to go but I'm sure it's going to be a long day because Alice isn't

going to let me get out of there without trying on every dress in that store. We picked out the colors already which are going to be Neon Orange and a nice softer

blue to complement the orange just right. The other thing that we decided on today was that Alice is going to be my maid of honor. She's my best friend and it works

perfectly. I can't wait for January to get here, it's going to be so amazing Edward. I just wish that you were going to be there as my friend, but I know that's not

going to happen so I'm just going to have to live with it. I've accepted the fact that you're not coming back and I'm ok with that. I have Jacob and he makes me

happy and that's all that I need. Well that's Jacob now, he's back with the stuff for me to make our chicken alfredo dinner. I've got to get going he's probably

starving, I know I am. Good Bye Edward.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 20. I'm sorry that it's so short but I promised to have it up this week and since this week is almost over I cut it short. Please R&amp;R and look for Bella's dress shopping soon! :)<strong>


End file.
